The Lost Dragon Slayer
by Nate Texans
Summary: This story is of the lost dragon slayer Nathan Marvell who is the long lost older brother of Wendy Marvell and an old friend of the pink haired Dragon slayer. Nathan has been searching for her his entire life and finally catches a break due to the news of Nirvana that considered of a blue haired dragon slayer. What will happen when they meet? How will his adventures in the guild go
1. Chapter 1

**_The Lost Dragon Slayer_**

**_Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction and I am writing my own version away from the anime and the manga. I will be using my own imaginative power to create this story. If it does not interest I apologize. If you do not like it I apologize but I am creating my own characters and storyline. The events in the anime/manga will still happen. Only will be seen differently and will skip scenes that are very descriptive I will focus mostly on Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and my own created characters. My friend talked me into this and Bear is based on him. He wanted to be my exceed._**

**_This story is of the lost dragon slayer Nathan Marvell who is the long lost older brother of Wendy Marvell and an old friend of the pink haired Dragon slayer. Nathan has been searching for her his entire life and finally catches a break due to the news of Nirvana that considered of a blue haired dragon slayer. What will happen when they meet? What happens when he earns the trust of the Scarlet haired Titania, a heavy drinker, and a White haired Demon takeover mage? Rated MA due to language and possible scenes._**

**_Pairings: I decided to make them along the way._**

'thoughts'

"talking"

* * *

Location:Magnolia forest after the Edolas events.

Chapter 1: Reunited

Two hooded figures are running through Magnolia forest heading towards the city. One is a man who is about 6 feet tall wearing a black cloak with white lines extending from under his wrists to the bottom of the cloak. His hood is hiding his face along with the help of a ninja mask only allowing the area around eyes to be visible. His feet are covered by low-cut black boots. The figure next to him on his shoulder at the moment stands about 2 feet tall wearing a black hooded cloak with a red hood and a red ninja mask. They navigate through the forest in order to stay away from being seen by the towns people and the possible mages wondering about. after about another 15 minutes the two figures reach the guild doors and can hear laughter coming from inside.

Inside the guild:

Team Natsu along with Wendy and the exceeds are talking about the events that occurred a few days ago in Edolas when suddenly the guild doors are slammed open and two figures are standing in the entrance looking around. Some members look at them with curiosity and confusion while some look at them in anger for disrupting their conversations.

Back with our hooded figures:

The two figures look around when their attention is suddenly caught by a head of pink/salmon colored hair.

" Natsu Dragneel!" shouted the hooded man.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Natsu while slowly walking towards the hooded figure.

"I'm here to settle a debt from a few years ago" say the man while removing his hood revealing his mask.

"What debt would that be?" asked Natsu while clenching his fist and igniting it on fire expecting it to be an ex-opponent with a grudge. The response he got was completely unexpected.

"To help me find my sister that you said you'd help me find in exchange for helping you search for Igneel." Replied the man as Natsu stopped in his tracks as he stood a foot away from the man. His flames disappear and he sticks out his knuckles stopping mid distance knowing only one person to know what to do. The hooded man then did the exact thing except bumping his fists with the man in front of him. Natsu then swapped his hand away as the men then gave each other a quick bro hug.

"It's been years where have you been? How have you been?" Asked Natsu as he pulled away from the man. The whole guild jaw dropped at the site.

"Traveling, training, fighting, and searching" replied the masked man.

"Any luck?" Asked Natsu.

"A few leads but not much to go by."

"Natsu who is this man?" asked Makarov walking towards the two with Erza and Mirajane. Erza had her sword drawn.

"He's and old friend from before I came to the guild gramps" replied Natsu.

"Yes this is correct Master Makarov and you will not be needing that sword miss I have no desire to cause any trouble" said the masked man.

"My sword always sends fear to anyone to sees it" commented Erza

"No disrespect miss but you do not scare me" said the masked man.

"Oh really? Well maybe you'd like to retract that statement before you regret it" snorted Erza.

"I wouldn't provoke him Erza" warned Natsu as he stepped back along with Mirajane and Makarov as they saw Erza tighten the grip on her sword as she was preparing to swing.

"..."

was all that was heard as the stare down between Erza and the masked man grew more intense by the second until the man winked at her and Erza swung her sword only for it to be caught by the masked man at arm's length from his body to his right. Everyone stared at amazement and shock.

"H-he caught Erza's sword!" shouted a member in the guild before Erza sword shattered.

'How did he do that nobody has ever done that and still not an ounce of fear in his eyes and they seem to have changed color' thought Erza she stood in shock. "Your eyes" said Erza as his eyes were now a navy blue and had slits in the middle.

"I told you miss I do not fear you and I am not here to cause any trouble. If you wish to battle all you have to do is ask and we may step outside if you like, but only if your master permits it." said the masked man as he lowered his arm back to his side.

"Enough maybe another time. Natsu you and your friend come with me to my office so we can talk." said Makarov as he led the two men to his office. The masked man eyes turned back to their normal color of dark brown as he began to walk but stopped a few feet away from Erza before snapping his fingers causing Erza sword to reconstruct itself. Erza stared in shock as did everyone else. He smelled a familiar scent but shook it off.

The man kneeled down next to his companion who was walking aside him and whispered "Bear don't share information with anyone and if you hear anything let me know. Take a seat at the bar and have a drink and a snack my treat just don't go over board and don't reveal yourself" the man then gave his companion a few jewels.

In the masters office:

"So son why are you here?" asked Makarov as he closed the door to his office.

"I'm here to visit my old friend here and possibly join your guild" replied the man as he took a seat while taking off his mask and revealing his navy blue spiky hair and mildly tanned skin and showed him looking a year older than Natsu.

"What about your search?" Asked Natsu as he sat down next to him

"It pains me to do so but it after years of searching and following leads that it seems the time has come to finally end it for my hope is almost depleted and my heart can take no more" replied the man as he looked at the ground with his hair covering his eyes.

"Who are you looking for young man?" asked Makarov

"My younger sister sir. She was taking by a dragon the same day I was. Some say they have seen her all around Fiore but I have yet to find a valuable lead. The dragons promised me I'd see her again. She was the only family I had left." A tear then ran down the young mans cheek.

"What was her name my dear boy?" Asked Makarov

"Her name was Wendy, Wendy Marvell" replied the young man. Natsu and Makarovs eyes shot open almost as wide as plates and stared at the young man.

"Dark blue hair that's a little lighter than yours?" asked Makarov

"Yes sir" said the young man now looking at Makarov. "Why have you seen her or heard of anything about her?"

"What is your age and magical power?"

"19, and I use Angel Dragon Slayer magic, requip of any kind, and gun magic sir. When you spend your entire life searching, training, and fighting you pick up a few extra things." replied the young man.

"Follow me young man" said Makarov as he lead the young man out of his office and down the stares to the bar not before Nathan put his mask back on. "Mirajane give this young man a guild stamp.. Wait what is your name young man?"

"Nathan sir, Nathan Marvell" replied the young man.

"Where would you like the stamp and in what color?" Asked Mirajane

"My left arm and in dark green my moms favorite color" replied Nathan as Mirajane stamped him.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail and call me Mira" said Mira with a smile

"Let's Party!" shouted Makarov

Wendy approached the new guild member who was seated next to Natsu at the bar to ask his name for she didn't believe what she heard. She reached the bar and stared at his back. "N-Nathan?"

Nathan turned around and stared in utter shock at the young girl in front of him and a tear rolled down his face.

"W-Wendy?" Nathan asked in utter shock

"Is it really you?" Wendy asked staring into his dark brown eyes

"Yes and I have proof" Nathan replied reaching into his trench coat and pulled out a stuffed brown teddy bear that had Mr. Snuggles stitched into it. "You gave me this before you left."

Wendy stared at the teddy bear before jumping at Nathan wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on for all it's worth and began to sob as hard as she could in happiness into his shoulder. Nathan wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up with an unbreakable grip while sobbing into her shoulder. The party stopped and watched the two hugging and sobbing wondering what was going on.

"I've searched for you everyday and followed countless leads and always prayed every night to our parents to let me find you since the day the dragons disappeared. Finally after so many years of searching and just when I give up I finally find you. I missed so much Wendy and now my heart is finally happy and unbroken I finally get my sister back." Said Nathan as he held onto Wendy who just squeezed harder.

"I missed you too! About time you found me!" Cried Wendy.

Everyone shed a tear at the scene in front of them.

_**A/N: This is just the first episode of many I hope. I will be updating when I can and as soon a I can. Hope you all enjoyed. Read and Review. See ya later guys. This is also just the first chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Erza vs Nathan

**_A/N: Hey guys I'm back with an update. Sorry if my last chapter seemed rushed an ill detailed, but I promise to work on making this story better. Also I am writing this in my spare time so I will update as soon as I can. To be honest I'm having fun expressing my imagination. Sorry if the story still seems one sided, but I'm use to writing in one person point of view since it's easier to write several things at once. Just bare with me readers._**

* * *

Magnolia a week after Nathan's arrival and he is finally seen in the guild after spending so much time catching up with Wendy.

"What? You can use three types of magic?" Asked Lucy

"Yeah when you do a lot of traveling and training you pick up things along the way" replied Nathan as he ate his breakfast and drank some juice.

"How did you break Erza's sword yesterday and then have it recreate itself when you snapped yours fingers?" Asked Lucy trying to get more imformation about him.

"Also who is this?" Asked Mira while pointing to the cloaked figure Nathan calls Bear

"It has to do with my re-quip magic. It allows me to re-quip a glove than can break down certain components and then recreate them. Also that's my best and oldest friend Bear he's an exceed. Bear you can take off the cloak now buddy. Also the mask." Said Nathan.

"I'll take off my mask when you do" replied Bear while taking off his hood.

"Fine on three, Mira countdown for us please" replied Nathan.

"Okay. One.. Two.. Three!" Shouted Mira excitedly to see Nathan's face.

The two male figures removed their masks revealing a navy blue haired and cute looking Nathan and a dark red haired exceed with a black paws and black short pants on. The two girls stared at Nathan while causing Mira to blush when he glanced at her and gave her a small wink. Mira almost dropped the glass she was cleaning. Also off in the distance a certain scarlet haired mage was also sporting a blush, but shook it off when she realized that she had to show him who's boss and to fear her as every other male did to establish dominance. She stood up from her seat and walked towards the navy blue haired mage.

"Nathan let's have a battle shall we to see to stronger?"Asked Erza in a dark tone trying to scare Nathan.

"Sure Erza just name the time and place and I'll be there. I just wish a beautiful girl like you didn't have to challenge me to a fight to get my attention" said Nathan will taking a sip of his juice and looking at her. Luckily for the scarlet haired mage he didn't see her blush.

"Ten minutes, outside, and I-I don't know what you're talking about so stop saying such lies" replied Erza while turning and walking away.

"Alright, see ya then. Oh, and keep telling yourself what you want beauitiful. Oy! Natsu come here a sec! Mira can I have a glass a water?" Natsu replied giving the takeover mage a wink causing her to blush. Lucy notice this and gave a small giggle.

"Yo, you called Nate?" Asked Natsu

"Yeah, Is that Erza girl single?" Asked Nathan

"Yeah, but stay away she scares a lot of people. She also has this thing for this other blue haired guy. He's and ex wizard saint." Replied Natsu

"Hey maybe you just give her a chance to understand why she is the way she is and oh, well then all I can say is I hope me and her can be friends. Thank you Mira. Also Natsu give up the whole dumb act it's funny sometimes, but did I teach you nothing before we went our seperate ways. Stop being dense and open your eyes." Said Nathan before chugging the water and winking at Mira before walking outside.

Behind the guild everyone gathered to see Nathan vs Erza and started making bets. Natsu and Bear were the only ones to bet on Nathan since everyone was saying he just got lucky yesterday. Nathan removed his cloak to reveal a toaned chest and six pack abs. He was muscular but fit. He requipped into his fight gear which was a tight red shirt and black fingerless gloves and a gun strapped to his left thigh which was covered by blue pants and had black combat boots on his feet. Also the girls groaned when his shirt appeared even Erza let out a soft groan.

"Give me all you got no holding back!" Shouted Nathan

"Same to you!" Shouted Erza while reqipping he heavens wheel armor

'l have to if I don't to hurt you so bad. With my power holding back is the best thing I can do for you' thought Nathan

"Alright assume battle positions!" Shouted Makarov "Fight"

Erza charged at Nathan who drew his gun, but didn't ran at her. "Pistol triple shot!" Shouted Nathan while three shots came out and going three different directions to distract Erza while he moved at unbelievable speed and appeared behind her while she focused on dodging the bullets. "Fist of the Angel Dragon half power!" Shouted Nathan causing Erza to turn into the blow not able to dodge and knocking her unconsious. Everyone stared in shock and amazement.

"Just how strong is he?" Asked Lucy.

"Nathan's stronger than Natsu right now. The reason being is because he knows how to use his magic to his advantage. Also, because I doubt Erza has ever fought against a Dragon slayer magic like Nathan's" Answered Bear.

"What do you mean?" Asked Natsu

"Nathan's magic is made out of two different forms of power. One is flames and this second is light. He doesn't know how two seperate the two due to his training ending unexpectedly. He has white flames." Before informed them walking over to collect his money.

Nathan took off his shirt and wiped the blood away form her lips and cheek that she spat out . All the girls blushed at his body ignoring his scar on his back as he picked Erza up bridal style and carried her to the infirmary. Soon everyone cleared out and returned to their everyday lives except talking about a certain male blue haired mage.

Erza awoke three days later in the infirmary with her cheek pretty soar from the hit she took from the Angel Dragon slayer. She tried to put her hand to her cheek, but felt her hand heavy so she looked at it and noticed a hand over hers and she followed the hand upwards his arm and noticed a certain blue haired mage sleeping in a chair next to her bed and caused a small blush to come over her cheeks. He awoke to the moving of her fingers and noticed her sitting up in her bed. He quickly gave her a hug which made her blush ever more. He quickly released and left the room to call in the master. The master entered along with the rest of her team and close friends.

"W-what happened?" Asked Erza

"You've been passed out for three days. Nathan hit you pretty hard. He hasn't left your side at all. He has refused to eat or drink anything unti you woke" stated Master Makarov

Nathan walked out the room, down the stairs, and out of the guild. While Bear stayed in the room with the others.

"It appears he needs time to think" Bear said while the others stared at the infirmary doors.

Nathan was walking down the streets of Magnolia when he began to feel a little light headed so so he sat on a nearby bench. A hand landed on his shoulder and the smell of alcohol filled his nostrils. Nathan looked up and standing before him was Fairy Tails alcoholic mage Cana Alberona. "Are you alright newbie?" Asked Cana while holding out her hand while the other held a bottle of booze. She looked at him confused.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to get some food in me and get some sleep." Replied Nathan while standing up. "Oh, and a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be drinking so much. No matter the kind of problems you have in your life. If you ever need a friend to talk to I'm all ears. I know what it feels like to feel to hold a secret. Whoever caused you to feel that way doesn't see what he's doing to you."

"How would you know something is wrong with me?" Asked Cana taking a drink

"It's in your eyes. They hold so much sadness and disappointment in them. If need to talk no matter what time of day (hands her a calling card) just call me and I'll be there. I promise." Nathan replies. He gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before letting her go and walking away. Leaving a blushing Cana with a tear in the corner of her eye.

Nathan arrived at his temporary living establishment of an Inn in the center of town called the 'Sleepy Lodge'. He arrives in his room and heads to the shower. After a few minutes later he is showered dressed and ready for bed. Bear flies through the window and opens the door to his best friends room and sees his best friend asleep.

That night Nathan had the seem nightmare he always had. Two figures colliding and roaring as loud as they could. He shifted in his bed and a tear rolled down his face as the nightmare played over and over again.

* * *

**_A/N: Second chapter I know I'm making my new character seem a little overboard in some ways but hey the only way I can write using my own imagination. I will be making everyone's favorite dragon slayer just as strong so it won't seem unfair. Well thanks for reading I'll update soon._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: S class promotion and one last test

_**A/N: I am back with my third chapter I know it doesn't follow the story and like I said at the beginning this is my version and imagination. I thank those who have read and reviewed and hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am trying to get the love scenes(non-sexual) which is the emotional parts before I get into the actual action scenes. I will be adding the fight scenes when I feel every pairing is on the right track.**_

* * *

Two weeks have gone by since Nathan spoke to Cana. She has talked to him three times over the two weeks revealing to him everything about her even though he read everything in her eyes that night. As he promised he listened to her. She has even cut back on drinking so much. He's become friends with everyone in the guild and has shown everyone how smart Natsu really is. He's been going on missions with Wendy just he can watch her abilities and show her some new ones. He's showering her Angel Dragon magic while she teaches him Sky Dragon magic. He spends his mornings with Mira talking to her until the guild members show up. Afternoons with Erza training and getting to know each other and nights with Cana. Sometimes the routine gets messed up and he's hanging out with different girls from the guild getting to know each other or spends all day with is little sister training and spending lost time together.

The sunrise in Magnolia was amazing this morning and the newest members of Fairy Tail are making their way through the forest to a rumored small waterfall heard to be quite nice. When he stepped out of the inn he saw three figures hiding behind trees and smelt three similar scents.

The two walk for about another 20 minutes west before reaching a waterfall in the woods and got ready to dive in. Little did they know three figures were following him since he walked out his door. The man took off his cloak and requipped into swimming trunks and shirtless revealing his toned body. The three figures squeal lightly at the scene and blush. They look at him closely and notice a scar on his back going from his left shoulder to the bottom right of his back. Looks like a claw mark from some time ago. The three women were Erza, Levy, and Lucy.

The three women watch the man for about an hour before decided it was time to go back to the guild. The three were walking back when they felt as if a figure was following them. They turned but notice nothing. They continued to walk before a deep voice was heard. "So did you ladies enjoy your little peaking?" A red man-sized cat came out from behind a tree. It was Bear. "Nathan says you all could have joined if you wanted. There was enough room for everyone. Didn't think we didn't notice you?" Asked Bear before shrinking back to his exceed size and walking back past them to waterfall. They three women blushed and walked back to the guild. An hour later Nathan arrived at the guild and walked to the bar, but was stopped when a talk blonde man stepped in front of him.

"So this is the newbie, huh?" Asked the blonde man.

"Laxus leave him alone" said Makarov from his sitting position on the bar. (A/N: In this fanfic Laxus has returned, but is under probation from the master.)

"I just wanted to see the man who beat Erza myself" Laxus turned to walk away but stopped. "Think you can beat me kid?" Asked Laxus.

"Name the place in time" said Nathan looking up at him without a single look of fear. "I've heard about you. You use to have your team do all the fighting for you. You wouldn't last in an actual fight."

"What did you say you cocky brat?!" Shouted Laxus.

"You heard me. You lost to Natsu and Gajeel. No disrespect guys. If they can beat you then I should have no problem. I'm actually up for a good fight."

"It's settle outside now!" Shouted Laxus

Nobody protested to what was about to happen. They were actually curious who would win this battle. Everyone knew Laxus would go all out and not hold anything back. Hopefully they'd see what Nathan was capable against an opponent like him.

"Ready?!" Shouted Makarov while the two took a stance. "Fight!"

Nathan didn't move. Laxus wanted to shut up this cocky newbie so he went full power. He grew taller and got more bulky while scales formed on his arms. His power went through the roof some would say. It was stronger than what he used versus Natsu and Gajeel.

"You want to test my strength so be it!" shouted Nathan before taking off his cloak and revealed his toned body. "**Secret dragon slayer Angel Dragon Beast Unleashment!"** shouted Nathan as white flames shined bright engulfing his body. When the light vanished Nathan was covered in white flames and he had scales on his eyes (kinda like Dragon force but not as strong) and fists. Angel wings grew out his back and his power surged. Everyone was amazed at the sight of the man even Laxus was. Nathan was now breathing heavy sounding like an animal and his breath could be seen.

"What is this?!" Shouted Laxus.

"It's third to last strongest battle magics. Dragon Beast Unleashment now let's battle"

Laxus yelled in anger and launched himself at Nathan who didn't move. "Fist of the Lightning Dragon!" Shouted Laxus with his fist covered in lightning. An explosion was caused when contact was made. When the smoke cleared Nathan was untouched with Laxus's fist caught in his hand holding him out at arm length. Nathan smirked before launching him back throwing a barrage of punches which where too fast for Laxus to dodge and everyone of them attacked with such force leaving bruises and scratches everywhere. Laxus finally dodged one and jumped back a good distance before unleashing his Dragon Roar, but was met head on by Nathan's roar. Laxus's roar was over powered and was hit full on by Nathan's roar. When the smoke cleared Laxus was on the floor unconscious and Nathan exited his Dragon Beast form not even breaking a sweat. He turned and walked away.

"He beat Laxus in less than a minute" said Macao

"Nathan.. Um are you okay?" Asked Wendy stopping Nathan in his tracks.

"Yeah I'm fine Wendy. Thanks for asking" he saw the worry in her eyes even though she did see the fight which he took no damage from. She worried so much about him, so he decided to cheer her up. "Want to see a small trick?" Asked Nathan who was trying to make sure his little sister stopped worrying.

"Yeah." Replied Wendy

Nathan cupped his hands over her his mouth and puffed his cheeks three times before removing them and revealing a small dragon made of white flames that flew around Wendy before landing on her shoulder. "Everytime you worry about me, think about me, miss me, or just want to feel me around. As long as I am alive this dragon will appear. I call her Rose she is the miniature version of my dragon. She was my best friend before I met Bear. She was the only one that keep me company and didn't make me feel alone. She's yours now" said Nathan with a smile on his face while Rose gave Wendy a kiss on the cheek before vanishing.

"Nathan!" Shouted Laxus standing up slowly and walking towards Nathan while trying to stay on his own two feet. "You are now the strongest person in the guild" Laxus said extending his hand for Nathan to shake it.

"Thanks" replied Nathan. "Natsu is just as strong the only problem is he fights blinded by rage. Yes it gets the job done, but he takes more damage than he dishes out. Smarts is better than power, better than rage. You can lose yourself in rage and get lost in it. It's best to know you limits. Gajeel is just as strong and so are you and Wendy. It just takes training"

"Hey, I'm smart but for the sake of everybody else I act stupid" replied Natsu

"Shut up flame-brain you couldn't be smart in a million years and yes you do" commented Gray

"Oh yeah well I challenge you to a IQ test you stripping bastard!" Shouted Natsu

"I accept flame breath!" Shouted Gray before Erza hushed them by glaring at them

"Nathan my boy I have never seen such strength in all my years as master of this guild. I hear by promote you to S class mage. Just know I do not usually just give the title away, but you have shown strength and heart. You have the true virtues of an S class mage." Stated Makarov "Now let's party!"

"You guys go ahead I have something to do, but I'll return. Anybody want to join me? I'm going to the market." Nathan said stopping

"I'll come" said Erza, Cana, Lucy, Levy, Mira, some other girls the guild, and Lisanna in unison before glaring at each other. All the guys just stared in shock at the response they just heard

"I'll come too" said Gajeel and Natsu in unison

"okay well now lets all go party til' they return" stated Makarov while walking inside

The entire trip Erza was the closest to him and talked to him the most since they kind of had a bond. Mira kind of felt somewhat jealous at the two laughing and talking among themselves. She didn't know why she felt this way so she shrugged it off.

'Wow it finally occurred to me I'm an S class mage and I've only been here for a short time. That's what happens when you have full control of your power. Don't worry Rose I'll keep the promise I made to you.' Thought Nathan while he picked up some juice for Bear and some apples.

After a couple more hours Nathan dropped of his supplies in his room at the Inn and decided to put them away before going to the guild and catch up with everyone else who have already headed that way. In a few short minutes Nathan was done. He opened the door to his room only to be pushed back in by a certain scarlet haired mage. Her lips landed on his, but he pulled away. Erza seemed disappointed at is actions.

"Erza what are you doing?" Asked Nathan a little shocked

"I've wanted to do that for a while now. To be honest when I'm with you I'm happy and my heart beats so fast I can't keep up with it. I-I like you a lot. You make me feel better than I ever have. Please don't push me away." Proclaimed Erza

Nathan saw the emotion in her gaze and didn't have the strength to hurt her not that he wanted to. He pulled her close and planted his lips on hers. She close the door with her foot and led him to his room.

* * *

_**A/N:Well I'm debating how I should write the next chapter maybe add a little romantic scene (both sexual and non-sexual) I will also have Gildarts barely coming into the story in either the next chapter of the chapter after meaning his return hasn't happened already. Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hope you Review let me know what you think. Sorry if the chapter is a little short**_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The next day

_**A/N: Here is my next chapter. That's all I have to say besides I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Nathan woke up to the shifting of weight on his chest and shot his eyes open staring at the female who had her head on his chest with her arm stretched over his abdomen. A sigh of relief came out of his mouth happy that last night was wasn't a dream. She began to wake up so he pretended to still be asleep just in case she might have realized she had done something she possibly regretted and wanted to leave, but instead to his surprise a pair of soft lips landed on his cheek. He started to open his eyes as if he was barely waking up which seemed to work since she seemed to have believed him.

"Morning beautiful" Nathan said while pushing a stray hair behind Erza's ear.

"Morning handsome" replied Erza blushing while realizing she was still naked under the covers.

"You know you look cute when you blush" said Nathan while caressing her left cheek with his right hand.

"S-shut up" replied Erza while playfully hitting his chest.

"Care for some breakfast?" Asked Nathan while sitting up much to her disappointment.

Realizing the disappointment on her face he wrapped her in the blanket and sat her on his lap. Bear walked in and saw the two on the bed cuddling. Nathan saw him and gave him the keep-this-a-secret look while Bear just nodded in understanding. Nathan laid Erza down before kissing her and hoping of the bed to put on some clothes. He gets clothes from the drawer and puts it on not using his requipping magic.

"Why don't you just use you magic?" Asked Erza seeing him get dressed.

"Eh, there's no rush, so I do this when I'm not in a rush plus helps me feel less lazy" replied Nathan while putting on some shorts. He grabbed a shirt and noticed the look of disappointment in Erza's eyes and just left it off to keep a smile on her face.

"Um.. Can I ask you something?" Asked Erza requipping into her purple pajamas.

"Sure I got nothing to hide" replied Nathan while walking over to her and lowering himself to be face-to-face with her.

"How did you get the scar on your back? If you don't mind me asking." Asked Erza

Nathan let out a sigh before standing straight up and requipped a shirt on "My dragon Rose was killed by another dragon defending me. She ordered me to run away and that she would be right behind me and I did as she said, but not before the other dragon just barely grazed one of his claws along my back. I turned around to see if she was behind me only to watch my Dragon fall protecting me. After the dragon admired its work it flew away and I ran back to her, but before I reached her she disappeared. I cried for hours before solemnly vowing to killed the dragon who did that to her. She was only thing I had in this world at the time and I lost her." Tears began to roll down his face and he soon fell to his knees. Erza quickly ran to his side and held him. "I never got to tell her how much I loved her." A tear ran down Erza's cheek realizing the pain in having to watch your loved one die. A few minutes later he stood up and held out his hand. "Let's go to the guild, shall we?" Erza wiped her face and nodded before taking his hand and standing up. Nathan decided what he had on was fine seeing it was going to be a hot day. Erza changed into her white blouse and blue skirt.

The two mages headed for the guild and decided along the way that they would be a couple and walked down the street holding hands. Erza tried to get rid of the pain coming from between her legs, but had no success. Everyone watched the two walking down the street holding hands thought that they made a lovely couple. Nathan stopped and bought Erza a rose before continuing their walk. Erza blushed at how romantic and cute he was being. Well he was raised by a female so it was understandable.

"Nathan how did you met Natsu?" Asked Erza out of the blue

"A few months after Rose's death I decided to search for Wendy hoping her dragon didn't suffer the same fate. My heart broke at the thought of her being along. A year later I was walking through the forest and heard crying so I immediately followed the sound and that's where I found Natsu. My dragon died a year before the rest of the dragons disappeared from this world. We made a deal if I helped him he'd help me search for Wendy. We searched for two months and found nothing. We decided to go our separate ways since I had a search to continue. Before we did I told him I'd come for his half of the deal someday if I ever needed it. A few months later I heard rumor that a dragon slayer with pink hair became part of a guild and I knew it was him. I knew that's where I'd be able to find him when the time came." Nathan replied finishing just before they reached the guild.

"Ready for this?" Asked Erza hoping he wouldn't back out.

"Of course I have nothing to fear and my feelings for you are true so there's no need in hiding them" stated Nathan before pushing one of the doors open and letting her walking in first.

The guild all turned and saw the sight in the doorway. Erza and Nathan were holding hands.

"At least we know where he was last night" said Macao before nudging his old friend Wakaba

"Yeah" replied Wakaba handing Macao a small bag of money.

"Guys as you can see me and Erza are a couple and I hope you all can respect that!" Shouted Nathan before leading Erza to the bar to find a still shocked Mira. Before Nathan could say anything to her she went to the kitchen and came back white a slice of cake and a place of eggs with bacon. He knew he'd have to tell Erza sometime about his mating ritual, but didn't know how. He turned his head and saw Cana was now drowning her sorrows. The sight broke her heart and he could feel the sadness coming for her. That moment his heart broke and he stood up and walked out the guild without a word.

Natsu noticed this too along with Gajeel and Laxus and decided to follow as well. Bear would have followed, but knew what was going on and decided to let the slayers talk this our. Everyone noticed the male slayers walk out of the guild and thought it suspicious but shrugged it off. The three males followed Nathan's scent to the beach behind the guild staring as the horizon.

"You know the toughest part about being a dragon slayer is?" Asked Nathan hearing the footsteps of the approaching male dragon slayers. "The toughest part is having to see your mates heartbroken because of you. The other toughest part is having to tell them there's more than one. The more different types of magic you have the more mates you will have." Said Nathan as the other males took a seat beside him.

"Hey just be glad your able to see your mate" replied Laxus "I haven't seen mine in years"

"Oh, reminds me on my way here a girl named Ariana said to tell you she'd be here the 7th of this month. I saw her a few months ago. We teamed up to take down a dark guild that was kidnapping children." Replied Nathan causing Laxus to stiffen at the information before a smile came upon his face. Gajeel and Natsu knew Laxus had a mate it was something they could sense about other dragon slayers.

"I can't even tell mine." Replied Gajeel throwing sand rock into the water.

"Pussy" Laxus tried to cover up with a fake cough

"Fuck you" Gajeel said in response

"Nah it's okay I don't roll that way" Laxus said chuckling

"At least yours doesn't kick you in the face" retorted Natsu. The two other males always knew Natsu wasn't stupid it's not in the dragons nature to be.

"Yup sucks being a dragon slayer sucks sometimes" said Nathan while creating a flame in his hand and throwing it into the water and have it turn off. "Hey Natsu how would you like to learn Angel Dragon slayer magic if you teach me your fire dragon magic? Only result is gaining another mate"

"Hmm.. Sounds like a good offer, but also a bad one. Eh, I'll take you up on that. Wait if Wendy is learning your magic does that mean she'll have two mates?" Asked Natsu

"Natsu touch my sister when she gets older and I will kill you. You have been warned. Also, the answer to your question is no. For some reason female dragon slayers only have one. Something about to much emotional attachment (I mean this in no offence to women) also they are pretty aggressive. At least that what is what Rose told me. Thank Mavis she still has ways to go before she goes through this." Nathan sighed in relief before turning to Gajeel "Oi! Gajeel want in on the deal? You as well Laxus? Only thing is the stronger magic moves takes a lot longer to master. Especially Beast Unleashment. Also the earning another mate part also applies to you guys as well though."

"I'm in" the two said in unison

'Damn I came out here upset and now I'm on the path to learning more magic and the path to more mates. Damn this is going to be one long life. But, this will also help me in defeating Acnologia' thought Nathan.

"Nate who are your mates besides Erza?" Asked Natsu

"Mira and Cana" replied Nathan shocking the males who started to break out laughing. "I'm serious" the three stopped and got serious.

"Just tell them the situation and pray to Mavis they understand and don't kill you." Said Laxus before standing up.

"Yeah, says the guy who's mate knows what he tried to due to his guild. I'm not afraid of anything, but Ariana usually gives me a run for my money." Nathan replied seeing the scared face Laxus had on. "Ha your fucked man" said Nathan before laughing. Natsu and Gajeel laughed as well, but only cause of the look on Laxus's face. They've never seen him so scared.

The sun began to set and the question Natsu has always wanted to popped into his head figuring this was the best time to ask. "Nathan what happened to your Dragon I remember you saying something about her disappearing a year before ours" Natsu asked curiously.

"She was killed by the chaos dragon Acnologia while trying to protect me. He gave me the scare on my back before I was able to get away. I turned around and watched her die. The dragon admired his work before flying away. She disappeared in front of my eyes. I vowed that day I would avenge her." Nathan said with a tear rolling down his face.

"Sorry I didn't know" replied Natsu

"It's fine I just don't like talking about it" Nathan said wiping his tear away

Trying to lighten the moment Natsu stood up "I'll help you get your vengeance. We all will" Nathan looked up and say Laxus and Gajeel nod in agreement. "But, until then the last one back to the guild has to take away Erza's cake and eat it in front of her" he then began to run. The three followed after him. Nathan wasn't afraid of Erza, but didn't want to feel the wrath of eating no wait denying her a piece of cake that could have possibly been the best she ever had even though she said that about every piece. To be honest she does hit pretty hard and does get pretty angry. Though he thought she looked cute angry, but decided to play along anyway

Laxus was the last one to run through the doors and knew what he had to do. Nathan was going to talk to th girls, but wanted to see the seen in front of him first. Bear flew over to his best friend and was about to say something, but Nathan stopped him and pointed to the bar. Before complied and looked over to the bar just in time to see Laxus take away Erza's slice of cake and take a bite out of moaning in delight making the situation worse. The guild grew quiet and watched in silence. Some began to shake in fear for the Lightning Dragon Slayer. The next thing anybody knew Laxus was on his back unconscious with a huge bump on his head. Erza then took back her cake and was about to take another bite before she saw Nathan and walked over to him.

"Where'd you go?" Asked Erza

"Meet me on the beach behind the guild in fifteen minutes I'll explain everything there" he said giving her a peck on the cheek and walking towards Cana and taking away the barrel she was now chugging. "We need to talk" he said pulling he outside the back door of the guild. "Why are you so much?"

"Do you really have to ask. I thought we had something Nathan, but you went a pissed it all away on Erza. Why don't you go to her and leave me the hell alone!" Cana stated angrily pulling her hand away. "Out of all people who told me they wouldn't hurt me I actually started to believe you until you pulled this little trick" she said turning away from him.

"Is that what you think that I was only tricking you? Well then I guess you didn't know me at all. You think I'd play with your emotions that way? Cana I do care about you. If I didn't would I have spent all those night talking with you and letting you into my life. Would I have told you about Rose if I didn't care?" Nathan asked.

"Then why her why not me?" Asked Cana with tears streaming down her face.

"It is not yet you time Cana. Soon it will be. I know this all sounds confusing and like I'm just playing with emotions here, but there is a reason behind everything. When the time is right you will know. Just please trust me and don't push me away. I'm still going to be here for you Cana. I promised and I don't break my promises." He said looking at the ground.

"Just leave me alone. I need time to think" Cana replied. When she turned around he was gone. Instead of walking back inside she decided to just head home.

Later on the beach:

"Hey there you are" said Erza walking up behind Nathan requipping into just her blouse and skirt. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and placed her head on his shoulder "Why are we out?" She asked.

"Erza I need to tell you something. It's important, before I tell you I need you to promise me you will listen completely." Nathan said staring out at the ocean.

"I promise. What is it?" She asked worriedly. Let go and walking in front of him to look him in the eyes.

"Since I'm a dragon slayer we have this ritual having to choose mates for life and when we choose that mate we can feel their every emotion and if their in danger. We also become overly protective when we feel insecure around someone. We also have an unbreakable bond that can only be broken if the dragon slayer dies. We mate for life and well you are my mate." Nathan said staring into her eyes. "Also the more different kind of magics we have the number of mates we will have either in our lifetime or all at once. Usually we meet them at different times in our lives, but all mine were met at the in the same place. I'm sorry if this angers you or upsets you. I don't blame you if you wish to walk away from me right now." He said looking away from her.

The sounds of the waves come onto the shore and then returning back into the ocean was all the could be heard for several minutes until Erza's grip on him tightened and only kept getting tighter. He began to lose breath and would have fought back, but he could feel that she was angry and sad. 'If this is how I die then so be it' thought Nathan but then the squeezing loosened and he began to breathe normally again. He felt water soak his shirt and realized she was crying. "Who are they?" Erza asked shocking the dragon slayer while wiping her tears away (yes the great Titania cried).

"If I tell you then you must promise not to cause any emotional or physically damage to them in any way."

"I promise" she replied holding him firmly in her arms afraid he might leave her.

"It's Mira and Cana. They will not be my mates until later. When we gain a mate we must wait a few weeks before gaining another one." Nathan told her putting his arms around her and holding her close. "So for now I'm all yours. But, when the time comes I will have to gain another mate, but that does not mean that I will be leaving you alone. No, no, no I will still be spending time with you." He said pulling away slightly to kiss her cheek.

"I understand and I will keep my promise to you" she said before placing her lips on his.

"Should we head back to my place?" Nathan asked. Erza blushed, but nodded. "Also I will be training the other dragon slayers and I wish for you to join us so we can work on your requipping skills." Nathan said taking her hand in his and walking off the beach.

"I'd love that" Erza replied letting go of his hand and wrapping her arms around his right arm. "How much time do I have before you gain another mate?"

"I honestly don't know. Rose said until the heart starts wanting." Nathan replied kissing the top of her head.

The two arrived at Nathan house and continued the events of the night before.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys that was my next chapter. I know the slayer bonding section would never happen, but hey why not change it up. Plus, I think things would work better if they did, plus it also gave them a chance to express themselves and create a powerful friendship. I also revealed some pairings, but not like it's anything new. Oh, I also gave Laxus a mate and boy is he scared of her. Also I meant no offense to women with the female slayers only having one mate because of emotional attachment. Sorry if any of you took offensively. I apologize. Also I added an emotional scene with Cana and telling Erza the truth.. Hope you all enjoyed. Hope you review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Gildarts Returns and Laxus's Mate Arrives

**_A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I hope you enjoyed my last one and I hope that didn't make it seem two much or even made it seem dumb revealing that this fanfiction will be having harems in it. Also in this one I will be bringing in Gildarts and I will start the training with the dragon slayers as you can see by the title and possibly some others as well. I will also began to count down to Tenroujima Island and the S class exam. Though things will occur differently. I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

It was a beautiful in Magnolia. The sun was high in the sky and the loudest guild in all of Fiore were all doing their usual routine. The dragon slayers along with Erza have been training for three days now, but took a quick break when Nathan and Wendy went on a two-day mission two towns away. They were on their way back to magnolia today and when they got back training would begin again.

On the train with Wendy and Nathan:

Nathan was looking out the window while Wendy was sleep against his shoulder with Rose sleeping on her shoulder(the little dragon Nathan gave to Wendy). Bear and Carla were asleep as well. They had just taken down a group of bandits that were kidnapping women and children. Wendy had to go undercover and was kidnapped, but luckily for her Nathan never let her out of his site. They took down the guild and collected their reward. Wendy was happy that families were reunited and was glad she had her big brother back. Bear was finally able to use his battle form and took out half the bandits. Nathan took down the other half while Wendy lead the kidnapped towns people back to town along with Carla. When the bandits were taken care of and the rune knights showed up and took them away.

Wendy began to stir in her sleep and grabbed Nathan's arm as if she was scared. Nathan shook her gently a bit waking her up. Wendy saw the worried look on his face and gave him a reassuring smile to show she was okay. She thought it was cute when her older brother was worried for her even though that was basically his job now. He smiled back and hugged her and kissed her forehead. She slowly fell asleep in his arms and he laid her down resting her head in his lap.

Meanwhile in Magnolia:

Bells began to ring signaling the return of Fairy Tail's strongest mage Gildarts. The guild began to prepare for his arrival while the town started to move and leaving a single road that lead straight to the guild. Natsu was especially in high spirits since he wanted to test his new-found power which he was still learning and still didn't know how use it.

"What's going on?" Asked Lucy

"It's the signal letting us know Gildarts is back" replied Erza

"Gildarts? Ah! The city is moving!" Lucy looked in astonishment at the moving city.

"He's the guilds strongest mage and the city moves because Gildarts is like Natsu he has a knack for destroying stuff, but unlike Natsu it's cause Gildarts is extremely powerful." Replied Gray

"Wow I can't believe such a mage exists" Lucy replied

After several minutes Gildarts finally arrived at the guild and walked straight to the master. "Ah Gildarts you have finally returned. How long will you be staying?" Asked Makarov

"I plan to stick around for a while plus the S class is coming up after next week isn't it?" Gildarts responded sitting at the bar. Mira handed him a bear and he began drinking.

"Gildarts fight me!" Shouted Natsu

Gildarts brought his hand down expecting to crush the fire dragon slayer, but was shocked when Natsu stopped his fist with both his arms. Gildarts put a little more force before finally crushing him. Everyone sweat dropped and then laughed. "I hear you have a few new mages" Gildarts said turning to Makarov.

"Yes, three dragon slayers and a water mage. The newest member the Angel Dragon slayer he's quite the specimen. He's even begun training with the dragon slayers. He's learning their magic while he teaches them his. He's beaten Erza and Laxus in the short time he's been here. I saw lots of potential and promoted him to S class." Makarov stated.

"Ah I see maybe I should see just how powerful this newbie is" Gildarts said before taking a drink and spitting it out "Wait, did you say Angel Dragon slayer?" Asked Gildarts "Good sized build with navy blue hair and a scar on his back?"

"Yes, that's him. He's also the older brother of our youngest dragon slayer. Do you know him?" Makarov took a drink of his beer

"I see he finally found her" Gildarts mumbled "Ah yes I do. I had a run in with him a few times over the years. He was 13 when I first met him. We first crossed paths a few months ago when he was searching for a dark guild except he was with another male other than his exceed. Guy didn't talk much, Nathan said it was because he didn't know me. We had.. Well I had a few drinks while they gathered information. Nathan's a stong kid and very dedicated. He told me his story and I told him of Fairy Tail. I see he made it" Gildarts said drinking his beer.

At Magnolia train station with Wendy and Nathan:

The train finally arrived in Magnolia and Nathan decided to give Wendy a ride on his back so she could get some more sleep. On the way to the guild Nathan saw a familiar head of hair he hasn't seen in a few months. "Ariana?" Nathan asked causing the woman to turn around and smile at him. Ariana had baby blue colored hair that was tied into a ponytail. She wore a white blouse with black shorts.

"Nathan! It's good to see you!" Ariana shouted.

Nathan put a finger to his lips and then pointed to Wendy who was also holding a sleeping Carla. Ariana saw the sleeping girl and face palmed herself. "It's good to see you Ariana" Nathan said giving her a side hug. She noticed Bear and gave him a bear hug(ha get it, bear hug. Your no fun). "Looking for Laxus?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, you seen him? Is this the little sister you told me about?" Asked Ariana

"Yeah he should be in the guild he isn't allowed to leave town. Yeah this is her." Nathan smiled at the still sleeping Wendy on his back. "Come on I'll take you there" Nathan said leading the way. The two had a small conversation about the mission they met on a few months ago. Nathan told her how he beat Laxus which Ariana laughed about knowing he deserved a beating.

"I hope you saved some ass whooping for me" Ariana said with an evil look on her face

"Yeah, I did. I also told him you were coming which scared the daylight out of him" Nathan said chuckling.

Wendy woke up a little ways away from the guild and noticed the woman walking next to her brother. "Nathan who's this?"

"Ah Wendy your awake. This is a friend of mine she is also Laxus's girlfriend" Nathan said giving Ariana the she-don't-know-about-mating-look. Ariana understood.

"Hi Wendy you must be the little sister Nathan never stopped talking about finding" Ariana said sticking out her hand which Wendy took and shook.

"Yeah that's me. He finally found me" Wendy responded while hugging Nathan tighter.

"We're here" Nathan said "Ariana wait here I want to catch Laxus I'll give you the signal. Ariana nodded. Nathan threw open the doors to the guild "We're back!" He shouted causing everyone to cheer. He walked to the bar and placed Wendy on a stool. "Hey Laxus get your ass down here I got something for you!" Nathan shouted up to the second story of the guild.

"What is it I was doing something important" Laxus said walking down the stairs.

"Yeah right, you were probably up there coloring for all we know" Nathan said laughing. Since training with the slayers Nathan has been able to let loose and joke around with them. He even had a bond with them and a friendship "Either way I got something for you" Nathan said with an evil grin.

"Well what is it don't waste my time" Laxus said trying to sound angry

"Oh Ariana~!" Nathan said causing Laxus to stiffen.

"No!" Laxus shouted as the doors slammed open.

"Oh Laxus~!" Ariana shouted out.

The guild watched in silence as the woman named Ariana began to walk towards Laxus. They had never seen Laxus so scared before. The two other male dragon slayers knew exactly who she was and began to laugh at the stiff blonde male. Makarov took in the sight of the woman and knew who she was. Laxus had told him of his mating ritual.

"Oh sweetie don't tell me you forgot about me already" Ariana said hugging Laxus and squeezing with all her might. If you listened closely you could hear the sounds of bones crushing.

"N-no just a little shocked to see you" Laxus replied hesitating before hugging her "honestly I missed you"

"If it wasn't for Nathan I would have never found the guild" Ariana said still crushing him.

Laxus gave Nathan a glare to which he just laughed. "Oh come Laxus show your love some more love" Nathan said laughing. Nathan sniffed the air and smelled a familiar scent. "Hey old man you can come out now!" Nathan shouted.

"I see that nose is still as good as ever" Gildarts said walking down the stairs

"Of course, plus I could never forget your stinky ass smell" Nathan said standing up and walking towards Gildarts stopping when they were just inches away.

The guild watch the events happening in front of them. Even Ariana and Laxus stopped their awkward moment to watch the intensity of the stare down happening between the two men. Their was so much intensity in their eyes. The guild began to sweat at the possible outcome. To their surprise and shock the two began broke down laughing and shook hands before sitting at the bar.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!" Was all that was heard.

"How have you been kid?" Gildarts asked patting Nathan's back.

"Can I have an apple juice Mira? I've been great. As you can see I joined the guild and found my little sister. I also have a special woman in my life." Nathan said catching up Gildarts like they have known each other forever.

"Laxus show me your room so we can get re-acquainted" winked Ariana which caused Laxus to grin. "Then later I'll punish you for what you tried to do to your guild and grandfather." Laxus gulped.

"This was sweetheart" Laxus said leading her to a room on the second floor.

Mira gave Nathan his apple juice and gave him a smile. She saw Bear and went to get him an apple juice as well. "Ah so I see you still don't drink" Said Gildarts hinting to the juice in Nathan's hands.

"Nah, what for? I have my little sister and have great new friends. I have nothing to get drunk over. Plus I'm way to focused to waste my time on such things." Nathan replied.

"So who's this special girl of yours?" Gildarts asked taking a drink

"Me" came a voice from behind Gildarts. He turned around to see Erza in her usual armor. "I missed you Nathan" said Erza as Nathan got up to hug her.

"Missed you too" he said before kissing her causing Gildarts to spit out his drink for the second time that day.

"I thought you were joking. I can't believe you bagged Erza" Gildarts said wiping his lips

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Erza getting a little upset, but calmed down when Nathan focused her attention on him by kissing her.

"What I miss when I was gone?" Asked Nathan

"Oh, Gray asked out Juvia and Natus took Lucy out on a date" Erza replied causing Gildarts to spit out his drink for the third time. "Lisanna got jealous" Erza whispered in his ear.

"Natsu go on a date? Your kidding right?" Asked Gildarts

"Hey talking smack Gildarts?!" Natsu shouted from his table. Gildarts just laughed as Natsu pouted.

"What about Gajeel?" Asked Nathan.

"Still nothing" replied Erza. She knew all the slayers mates. It was alright since she was already his mate.

"Sigh.. I didn't want to have to do this. Hey Gildarts I'll talk to you later. Hey Gajeel I heard you like Levy!" Nathan shouted causing Gajeel to glare at him but look away blushing when Levy looked at him from her table. She stopped reading when she heard what Nathan shout hers and Gajeels name in the same sentence. She looked at Gajeel before he turned away she had a faint blush on her cheeks. Nathan noticed Gajeel still wasn't to make a move so gave Erza the plan B look. She nodded and walked to the bar. Nathan walked over to Levy and sat down next to her which caused her to blush a bit. "So Levy what are you reading today?" Nathan asked.

"It's a new book I got this morning. It's a romance novel." She replied shyly

"Why do you need a romance novel when you have a guy over there who is dying just to be with you?" Nathan asked trying to get her to budge, but also tried to make it seem like he was flirting with her to try to get Gajeel to make his move.

"Who Gajeel? He'd never do this kind of stuff. Plus he doesn't even like me. Even though I like him" Levy said whispering the last part, but Nathan heard her. He saw the irritated look on Gajeels face. Nathan changed his eyes from his normal dark brown to his navy blue dragon eyes. Which only drew Gajeel closer to the edge.

"Levy I know Gajeel likes you. I have a plan to get him to admit it, but I need your help. You in?" Nathan whispered to her causing Gajeel to crush his glass of beer causing everyone to quiet down. Levy nodded after seeing what he did. "Alright we are going to get up and start walking towards the door. Don't be alarmed when I put my arm around you. If what I'm sensing is correct he will call you his girl." Levy took in the information and nodded and had a small blush at the thought of his arm around her. "Alright let's go".

Gajeel saw the two get up from the table and start walking towards the door. He was trying to hold back, but hit the last straw when Nathan threw his around over her shoulders. "Nathan get you fucking hands off my girl!" Everyone grew quiet.

"About fucking time! Jeez if you took any longer I would have given her a kiss on the cheek" Nathan said smiling that his planned worked. Gajeel realized what he said and looked away from Levy who was staring at him blushing. She was blushing for two reasons. 1. At the thought of Nathan kissing her cheek. 2. Gajeel called her 'his girl'. Nathan's plan had worked.

"Gajeel" said Levy. Laxus heard the shouting at ran to the railing of the second floor shirtless.

"Levy you are my girl. Well that's if you want to be" Gajeel said walking towards her.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted running at him and hugging him. "Of course I'd be your girl"

"Eh!" Shouted Jet and Droy in unison before passing out.

"About fucking time!" Laxus shouted before walking back to his room.

Everyone watched Levy and Gajeel walking out of the guild hand in hand while Nathan walked back to the bar and wrapped his arms around Erza from behind and kissing her right cheek. He let her go and sat next to her while sharing her cake. Everyone looked wide-eyed at Erza sharing her cake. Well I guess it was understandable.

A few hours later Laxus ran out of his room and ran down the stairs. Nathan who knew what was happening just happen to stick out his foot causing Laxus to trip and fall. Laxus turned around and gave Nathan a glare which he grinned at knowing why Laxus was running. Everyone watch as Laxus was cowering on the floor. "Laxus!" Shouted a voice from the second level. Everyone looked to see the girl known as Ariana walk down the stairs with an angry look on her face. "It's time to punish you for what you did to your friends and grandfather!" The next few minutes were filled with painful looks and painful cries that were heard from the blonde dragon slayer. When it was all over Ariana took a seat at the bar next to Nathan and gave him a nod for stopping Laxus. Laxus lay on the floor unconscious.

"Well I'm heading home the for the day. Hey Natsu want to train for a bit?" Nathan asked standing up from the door after waiting so long for this part of the day to happen. "Wendy want to go to? Erza?" Said girls nodded and stood up. 'I'd ask Laxus, but it seems he's out for the day and Gajeel hasn't come back yet.' Thought Nathan walking out.

After a few good hours of training the for decided to finish for the day since the sun was already setting. "Hey Nathan I have a fight with Pantherlily tomorrow" said Bear flying up to his best friend who just came from the guild.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Hey said Kiwi juice was better than apple juice. We disagreed so we have a fight tomorrow at none in the training field."

"I'll be there to support you" Nathan said giving him a fist bump.

Nathan and Bear met up with Erza who walked Wendy home. The three walked back to Nathan's place to call it a night. When they arrived Bear went to get something to eat while Nathan went to go take a shower. 'I think I'll join him' Erza thought walking to Nathan's room and locking the door. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**A/N: Well there you go readers my next chapter. I hope you all liked it. I added a moment for Nathan and Wendy. I also added the pairings. Well I just need Natsu to ask out Lucy. After that the S class exam will come into play. I also introduced a character who was Laxus's mate. I also brought in Gildarts. I know everyone didn't expect the outcome of them meeting. I'm guessing everyone was expecting them to challenge each other, but I thought I'd just add that twist. Also I finally decided to have the exceeds challenge each other.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lily vs. Bear and S Class Exam Nominations

**_A/N: Alright guys I'm back with another. I hope you enjoy the exceed battle and I will be bringing up the S class exams this chapter. Also, I might change a participant or leave it. Who knows yet haha. Well here's my next chapter hope you all like_****.**

The next day at noon everyone assembled around the training grounds to see the two exceeds battle. Bets were being made, pump up talks were being made. It was agreed upon in a hand to hand fight. Gajeel along with Levy were trying to pump up Lily while Nathan and Erza were pumping up Bear.

In Bears Corner:

"Bear remember you're better than him. We have fought guys tougher and stronger than him. He stands no chance. We have battled countless enemies. Even if you lose today you are still my best friend. Now go out there and show this guy what you got and prove apple juice is better. Show him who's the ultimate male exceed. Kick his ass brother." Natsu said pumping up his friend. "Don't be afraid to use the magic I showed you. You can still use it as long as it's hand to hand and no weapons." Nathan informed him.

"You got this Bear, but don't get to cocky Lily is a good opponent. Do your best" Erza said kind of ruining the whole process, but Bear just shook it off.

"Thanks guys I got this" replied Bear growing into his human size.

In Pantherlily's corner:

"This guy is nothing Lily. You are my cat. You are a tough son of a bitch. Kick his ass and prove him wrong. Shut his mouth up. You lead an army and fought in countless battles. Show him the power of the Iron Dragon Team (I put them in a two man team)" Said Gajeel pumping up Lily.

"Yeah, kick his ass, but not to much he is a fellow guild member after all" stated Levy while blushing after using such language. Gajeel thought it was pretty hot.

"I got this" replied Lily growing in his human size.

"Everyone ready?" Asked Makarov the two exceeds nodded. "Fight!"

The two exceeds lunged at each other both landing a hit to the face. The exceeds both exchanged blows before jumping apart each covered in sweat breathing heavy. But both filled with fighting spirits. Lily charged at Bear and throw a kick, but Bear dodged and countered with a kick to Lily's back knock him a few feet away. Lily lunged again and threw a punch but missed but countered with a kick. Bear got knocked back before back flipping and landing on his feet. Bear smiled before he lunged at Lily with increased speed that Lily didn't see coming. Bear landed a knee to the guy causing Lily to flew back but Bear appeared next to him facing the opposite direction and landing an elbow into his back pushing him forward where he was me by a spin kick to the face with such power. Lily landed on the ground and spit out blood. Struggling to get up Lily finally got in a stance only for Bear to appear in front of him delivering the knockout blow with his left fist to the face. Lily laid on the floor unconscious. Everyone stared in shock at the unconscious exceed. Gajeels jaw dropped at the scene in front of him. The two exceeds went back to their cat sizes. Cheers erupted and money was collected.

"That Bear sure does have some power" commented Macao

"Yeah, he can probably put up a good fight against anyone" replied Wakaba

"Good job Bear!" Nathan said high fiving the exceed. "Though he did put up a good fight"

"Bear" Bear turned around and saw Lily holding out his paw. "Good fight" the two shook paws.

"Everyone inside I have an announcement to make!" Shouted Makarov

One everybody was inside Makarov walked on stage. "S class nominees will be announced the day after tomorrow. So those who feel like the should be in it. You have the rest of today and tomorrow to pick up as many points as possible. Now go my children" Makarov said before walking off stage. "Nathan my boy since you are an S class mage you will be joining us as an obstacle. Think of a lesson you want them to learn and only if they learn it may they pass or you can have an all out battle if you want, but just take it easy. It's the same for the rest of the S class mages." Makarov informed Nathan "Also you get to nominate someone for the exam and if we all agree they will be entered into the exam."

"Oh, well then you better make Ariana a guild member because that woman has my vote. I've seen her fight and boy would she be one hell of a competitor. I love my sister, but she still has ways to go before becoming an S class. Maybe next exam after I train her and make her stronger just to be on the safe side." Everyone nodded in agreement that Wendy was too young and decided she needed to wait another year or two. Laxus agreed with making Ariana a guild member and nominated her as well.

Nathan spent the rest of the day with Wendy and Erza. The trio went house shopping since it was decided Erza would move in with Nathan since they were now mates and it would only feel like home if Wendy was there as well. They spent the whole day looking and finally found the perfect one. It was a maroon colored house with five bedrooms two of them were master bedrooms, five bath, two stories, with a kitchen, living room, dining room, backyard that came with a guest house. All for the low price of two million jewels in total. Luckily Nathan had been saving up his entire life and could easily afford it. But the girls pitched in saying they would feel guilty if they didn't. They all decided on moving in the day after the exams.

The day ended and they all went home. Even Erza didn't spend the night even though she basically already live with Nathan she thought it'd be best if she got some actual rest. Nathan arrived at home and got into bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face knowing that he'd be living with Erza and Wendy and possibly his two new mates soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was quiet as everyone was out on jobs earning points in order to be in the S class exams. Lucy was left dumbfounded as her new boyfriend Natsu was going out on jobs without her in hopes of getting nominated for S class which she understood (Oh, I know I didn't add the scene where Natsu asked Lucy to be his girlfriend but I'll make up for it later). Lucy spent the whole day with Wendy, Erza, Mira, and Ariana. All of them getting to know the new guild member better. Nathan was with the master, Laxus, and Gildarts deciding on the last three participants for the exam which would consist of nine participants. The girls left the choices to them since they already had their picks nominated.

"Okay so we have Natsu, Gray, Levy, Ariana, and Elfman so far. Who else?" Asked Gildarts

"How about Freed?" suggest Laxus

"Sounds good. He's quite honorable so that's a yes from me" commented Makarov

"Alright that's two votes so he's in. Who else?" Asked Gildarts

"definitely Cana. I heard she has participated a few times before and I have confidence this might be her year" stated Nathan

"I second that motion" responded Gildarts.

"Okay so that's seven. We need two more"

"Hmm what about Juvia? She has held up her own while she's been here." Thought Makarov out loud.

"Sounds good I second that motion. I've had the chance to talk to her and her heart is in the right place." commented Nathan

"What about Gajeel?" Asked Laxus

"Nah, he's not ready yet." 'Plus he's working a double job for me' though Makarov. "Plus, some of the guild still don't trust him. How about Bear? He is a guild member and he did show some amazing skill on the training field. Also, I wouldn't be bothered if an exceed became an S class. I think it would quite suit us." Makarov said making a good case.

"Aye" the three other men responded in unison.

"Good now that we have our participants we just have to wait until tomorrow." Makarov said while walking out his office.

"Should we tell Mira and Erza?" Asked Gildarts

"That's why they should have been here" Laxus said crossing his arms before walking out.

The four men all walked out of Makarov's office and headed to the bar. They informed the women that the decisions were made, but since they didn't help they'd have to wait to hear the results tomorrow. A few hours later everyone returned tired, but read for tomorrows events.

That night Nathan couldn't sleep. Erza spent the night, but the feeling at the bottom of his keep wouldn't let him sleep. He couldn't be concerned Erza was pregnant he had a spell for that kind of thing, more like protection. It had to be the S class exams. He had a bad feeling about it. He snuck out of his room at the Inn and headed for the beach behind the guild. When he arrived at the beach he began to stare at the stars. "Rose I know your up there. I miss you, I can't sleep. I have a bad feeling about these upcoming exams for the guild. I know it's been a while since we've spoken and I apologize. Since we last spoke I found Wendy and she's cuter than I would have thought. My heart feels complete now. She was safe all this time. I'm glad she had such good people looking out for her and still continue to do so. I have a mate now, you'd like her. She's feisty like you and doesn't back down from a fight. She's oh so beautiful and she makes me happy. Though it was tough telling her that she would not be the only one. The bad thing is my other mates are here too only they don't know yet. I wish you were here to tell me what to do. I could really use your guidance right now. I am still going to keep my promise and kill Acnologia even if it costs my life. I love you Rose, please just show me a sign that your watching me right now, that's all I ask."At that moment the miniature version of Rose appeared on his shoulder and nudged her head against his cheek. A tear rolled down his cheek before Rose kissed his cheek and disappeared. "Thanks mom" he said wiping away his tear.

"So this is where you are?" A familiar male voice was heard

"Yeah, how did you find me?" Nathan replied

"Not many places you go. Just thought I'd check here first" the figure sat down next to him revealing a red-haired exceed.

"Well Bear I couldn't sleep and just thought I'd have a conversation with Rose to clear my mind" he replied laying down on the sand

"You think she listened?" Bear asked laying down as well.

"Yeah she heard" Nathan replied closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Wish I could of met her. The person who raised my best friend" Bear replied

"You would of like her so full of love and feisty to the bone" Nathan said before falling asleep with a smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan woke up the next morning in his room not remembering how he got home. "I brought you home last night after you fell asleep on the beach." Nathan turned to the door and saw his best friend standing there in his cat form. "Erza left to the guild already. You better hurry up the announce the examines in twenty minutes."

Nathan jumped out of bed and decided to take the window seeing it was much faster. He dropped from the window, but never hit the ground. He looked up and saw Bear holding him by his cloak and flying. "Think I'd let you be late" Bear said smiling at his friend.

"Bear max speed!" Nathan shouted while Bear nodded.

A few moments later they arrived at the guild and have some time to spare before the announcements are made. Nathan walked to the bar and saw a familiar head of hair eating a slice of cake. She scooped another piece and was about to put it in her mouth, moves her hand to the side softly landed the cake in his mouth. Erza was about to get angry, but calmed down when she realized who it was. "H-hey that was mine" Erza said pulling her hand back.

"That tasted good" Nathan replied and kiss her cheek again. "Missed you when I woke up"

"Alright, S class members join me on stage. Time to make the announcements!" Makarov shouted while walking on stage. While all the S class mages walked on stage. "Alright brats I have judged you all by your hearts and spirits this year so don't let me down. Here are your S class contestants Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Levy McGarden, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Juvia Lockser, by a unanimous decision Ariana Dreyar, and also by unanimous decision Bear!" Makarov said reading from a list

"Each of you is allowed a partner, but none of you can team up with an S class mage and they must be a member of our guild" stated Erza

"We will be your opponents on the island. If you're lucky enough you won't face us" Gildarts also commented.

"This years exams will be on Tenroujima. It is sacred land for our guild. So you all better not destroy it. The boat leaves next week. Don't be late or you will be left behind. Now train, choose your partners, and celebrate while you can. The S class mages leave the day before the rest of you." Makarov said ending the announcement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Nathan walked to the local messenger center which was located on the outside of town. He walked in and saw a young black haired girl working the counter. She was a good looking girl, had all the curves in the right places. "How may I help you sir?" The girl asked as Nathan approached the counter.

"I'd like to have this letter sent to a friend of mine. He lives in the northern outskirts of Klassia. Just take this to the messenger center and tell them this is for Chris. They'll know where to take this." He hands her the letter and the payment. He then walks out and walks back to the guild.

"Nathan!" Two girls shouted from behind him. He turned to see Wendy running towards him as Ariana followed behind her. "Nathan, Ariana asked me to be her partner and I said yes"

"That's great Wendy I'm sure you'll her an S class mage" he said hugging his sister. "Just promise me you'll take care of Wendy for me Ariana." Nathan said looking at the woman standing behind Wendy.

"I promise" Ariana replied with a reassuring smile.

"Just in case take this Wendy" Nathan said pushing her at arm's length and handing her a calling card. "If you run into any trouble during the exams that is not part of it I want you to call me immediately and I'll come to you. I promise"

"Okay big brother" Wendy said hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too Wendy" Nathan replied kissing her forehead. "We can train until I have to leave. They never said we couldn't train together" Nathan said pushing her to arms length to smile at her. "Now let's go to the guild and see who everyone else is partnered with shall we?" Asked Nathan

"Yes let's go. Come on Carla" Wendy said

"How can you let her do this Nathan?" Carla asked

"Why wouldn't I? She's strong and determined. Plus I know Ariana will take care of her" he replied.

"I guess" Carla said walking next to him.

They walked for a good twenty minutes before reaching the guild and walking inside. Wendy went to talk to Bear while Ariana went to go act lovey dovey with Laxus. Nathan went to go bother a certain red-haired mage. He didn't see Cana in the guild and thought she probably went home early. At least that's what he hoped. He snuck behind the scarlet haired mage and began to tickle her causing her to laugh. He took this opportunity to steal her slice of cake and ran out the guild after telling Mira he'd pay for the plate tomorrow.

"Give that back!" Shouted Erza chasing him through the streets. For some reason he just couldn't be serious around him. He loved to joke, tease, make her laugh. He loved making her happy and he loved that smile of hers. She brought out the side of him he hadn't felt since before Rose died.

"Catch me and I will!" He shouted making his way to his room at the inn. When they arrived he hopped through the window followed by Erza who pounced on him when he turned to face her.

"Got you" she said sitting on him

"Yes you do. Enjoying your position?" Nathan said leading her with his eyes. She blushed. No matter how many they times they slept together he could still make her blush. He was the sweetest guy she ever met and she had to admit she loved him.

"Give me my cake" she said pushing him down.

"On two conditions" he replied

"Which are?" She asked

"Tell me who's partnered with who" he said laying the plate down and changed their position to where he was on top.

She blushed deeper before responding "Natsu is with happy, Gray with Loke one of Lucys spirits, Juvia with Lisanna, Levy with Gajeel, Freed with Bixlow, Elfman with Evergreen, Ariana with Wendy, and Bear with Lily. I don't know about Cana. Now, what's the second condition?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"The second you let me tell you how much I love you and let me hold you in my arms all night" he replied stunning the mage under him.

"Y-you love me?" She asked making sure she heard him right.

"Yes, unless you want me to love someone else then I guess I can have that arranged" he said hoping to get a better response out of her.

"No! You're mine and mine alone. For now at least. I love you too with all my heart. You make me feel like I never have before. I can't help but be happy with you." She said admitting to him her feelings.

"I hoped that's what you'd say" he kissed her passionately only breaking apart several minutes later for air. "You...can...have...your...cake...now" he said panting.

"I thought I'd never say this, but screw the cake I want you instead" she replied quickly in one breath.

"Now that can be arranged" he replied lifting her up with his body and carrying her to the room.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys hope you liked that chapter. I added another OC character I hope you don't mind. I also added the Bear and Lily fight and made them partners for the S class trials. I also took out_**** mest and put in Ariana with Wendy. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope you all leave good reviews. I know I started off my OC character serious, but hey a good woman can always change a man for the best. I also added a moment with Nathan and Rose which I hope you all liked. Well until next chapter**.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Training and S class exams begin

**_A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I hope you enjoyed the last one. I know some of you probably didn't like the not adding Mest into the exams, but I never really like that guys character, but I am giving Ariana the chance to show off her magic. Hers would be a mixture of two. I am also adding another OC character to the mix and all I can say is expect to see him on the island. I know some of you are against the idea, but I hope you stick with me on this. Well read and review._**

* * *

Nathan has been training Wendy for the last two days 16 hours a day with occasional break of course for lunch or just a break. He figured if she wanted to compete in the exams even though she was only a partner she should learn to defend herself just in case she really needed to get involved. Also, it would help him sleep at night knowing his sister would be fine. Wendy understood what he was doing and didn't complain. Even though he was basically pushing her to her limit 16 hours a day she didn't mind. Why would she? She was spending time with her brother and learning to defend herself in battle. She knew she wasn't as strong as everyone else, but as long as she could put up a fight no matter how small she was willing to give it a try. The master knew of their training, but didn't mind it.

"Hey Wendy go ahead and take a break while I make us some sandwiches" Nathan said while turning away from a tired Wendy.

Wendy went to a nearby tree and sat in its shade. This was her third day of training and decided to do as much as she could before Nathan had to leave in a few more days for the island. "Nathan you think I'll be able to put up a good fight if needed?" She asked while her brother made sandwiches. "I mean I'm smaller and younger than everyone else and I'm afraid I might let Ariana down.

He walked over to her with two sandwiches one in each hand and sat down next to her and handed her the sandwich he made for her. "I believe you'll do go Wendy. I've never known anyone to go a whole 16 hours with me and not complain. You'll be able to put up a good fight against anyone. As long as your heart knows what it's fighting for then there's no way you can lose. If anyone tells you different then tell them to tell that to your older brother." Nathan replied before taking a bite. Wendy smiled at him and began to eat her sandwich as well.

"Thank you for the sandwich and for believing in me" she said after swallowing her first bite.

"Of course that's what big brothers are for and plus I'll kick anyones ass who hurts my sister" he said kissing her forehead "Hey what's that?" He asked causing Wendy to turn and he snuck a bite at her sandwich.

"Hey!" She shouted "This ones mine" she said as she pouted.

"I know I just wanted to see how yours tasted" he replied after swallowing allowing a small laugh to escape his lips.

"Nathan tell me a bit about Rose" Wendy asked causing said dragon to appear on her shoulder.

"Well she's a lot bigger than the smaller version haha. She taught me that love is the strongest weapon above all. She was a feisty dragon, but also caring and kind-hearted. She looked just like miniature Rose only she had more scales than flames" Nathan then leaned over to the dragon on Wendy's shoulder and blew air at her causing the flames to die down and reveal her beautiful shiny scales that had a tint of blue. "There she looked exactly like that"

"Wow she was really beautiful then. Grandine looked just like her only she was pure silverish. She taught me as well that love is the strongest weapon of all. I was really sad when she let. How do you learn to create Rose like this?" She asked curiously after taking another bite of her sandwich and tearing off a little piece for Rose to eat.

"It was the first thing taught me. It's actually pretty simple here I'll teach you" Nathan said taking Wendy's sandwich and putting it on a cloth he pulled out of his pocket. His sandwich was already finished. "Okay cup your hands over your mouth and concentrate a bit of magic in them" Wendy did as he said. "Okay, now close your eyes and picture Grandine and let out three deep breaths into your hands slowly while thinking of her." Wendy did as she was told. When she was done she felt something rubbing itself against her palm.

Wendy moved her hands away a few inches from her face before seeing a beautiful silverish dragon in her palms cuddling against them. "She so beautiful" Wendy said without the biggest smile Nathan has ever seen. "Grandine!" Wendy said holding the little dragon against her cheek. The little dragon just rubbed her face against Wendy's cheek. A tear rolled town Wendy's cheek in happiness. The dragon let out a little roar causing Wendy to smile. Grandine spread her wings a began to fly around Wendy. Wendy jumped at Nathan embracing him in her small arms "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you" Wendy exclaimed.

"Welcome and I love you too" Nathan said kissing the top of her head. Grandine landed on his shoulder and nudged herself against his cheek. "Ah, you must be Grandine. I have heard so much about you and I'd like to thank you for taking care of Wendy in my absence" said dragon gave a small roar causing Nathan to smile. "I hope you and Rose get along watching over Wendy" he said holding his sister closer.

They spent well over an hour resting in the shade of the while the two dragons ate the rest of Wendy's sandwich she forgot about. When the break was over the two dragons disappeared and training resumed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When training was over Wendy didn't have enough energy to get home so Nathan carried her back to Fairy Hills. Wendy fell asleep in his arms and snuggled close to him. He watched her face scrunch up when she smelled his sweaty clothes so he requipped his shirt into a clean one and her scrunching face went away. He thought she looked so cute no matter what she did. When they arrived at Fairy Hills he saw Laki barely getting home as well and asked her if she could take Wendy to her room. Laki nodded and took the sleeping Wendy from him and waved goodnight.

On his way home Nathan smelt a familiar scent and turned around to see a cloaked man now standing in front of him. "So I see you decided to come. Good, follow me" Nathan said as the cloaked man nodded and followed Nathan to his place at the inn. Once in his room the cloaked man removed his hood revealing short spiky black hair. "Where's Ranger?" Nathan asked the black-haired man.

"He went to explore the city and buy some orange juice he knows where you live" the man replied taking a seat on the couch. "I see you found Wendy"

"Yeah, I was already giving up. She's a smart girl and oh so cute to" Nathan replied taking a seat next to him.

"Sounds like you're getting a little soft" the black-haired man commented.

"Even if I am I can still kick your ass" Nathan scoffed. Bear flew threw the window and saw the two men on the couch.

"Ah, Chris long time no see. Where's Ranger?" Bear asked flying to the kitchen.

"He went to explore a bit and buy some orange juice before the local market closed" Chris replied. The male they were talking about through the window. He along with Bear was an exceed, except Ranger was completely black like Lily only difference was Ranger had blue paws.

"Sup Ranger?" Bear asked walking in with a glass of orange juice.

"Still drinking that junk? I said orange juice was better" Ranger replied taking out a cartoon of juice.

"We're not still on this topic are we? It's been four years since this started. Let it go" Bear scoffed.

"So Nathan what's the plan who have for this Tenrou exam?" Chris asked.

"Alright, guess it's time for business. Everyone should be on the island by Friday. I'll be leaving thursday. The boat we're taking has a room at the very back that I'm sure nobody knows about. I need you two to sneak in there and catch a ride to the island. I have a bad feeling about these exams so if any goes down I want you guys to help out anyone who has the Fairy Tail guild mark. You are by no means to engage against Fairy Tail. Got it?" Nathan asked finishing his explanation.

"Sounds easy enough. We will honestly be seeing action. Grimoire Heart has been rumored to surprise attack the island looking for some guy name Zeref. At least that's what my contact told me." Chris replied.

"I'd tell the master, but I don't want to risk taking a chance on a rumor from your contact who can't be at all trusted." Nathan said. "You guys can stay here, unless you have somewhere else to go."

"Nah, here is fine. I see your girlfriend is staying here tonight" Chris said with a smile.

"You know about her?... She decided to get as much rest as possible before we leave." Nathan replied getting up. "Goodnight" was the last thing he said before disappearing into his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day was finally here. It was the day the S class mages would leave for the island. Wendy gave Nathan a hug and a gift before he boarded that boat. He opened the gift and inside was a new cloak completely black with a white dragon on the back on top of the Fairy Tail insignia. "Thanks Wendy" he gave her another hug and a kiss on the forehead. I'll see you later"

After a few minutes the S class mages were off. It wasn't long before Erza pulled Nathan below deck and pinned him against a pillar. Nathan knew exactly what she wanted and gave in. It's been a week since the last time and he could feel that Erza was sexually frustrated. He didn't blame her, he was feeling the exact same way. He spinned them and lifted Erza by her thighs causing her to wrap her legs around him. He pinned her against the pillar and continued kissing her. He then carried her to a place that was covered up by barrels and crates and layed her down. He requipped his shirt off at the same time Erza requipped her armor off. He began to unbutton her blouse while kissing her neck causing her to release a small moan. Once her blouse was unbuttoned revealing her black lace bra she requipped her blouse away along with her bra exposing her bare chest. He kissed her passionately.

After a few minutes they broke apart for air. Nathan then ran his right hand up her thigh causing a shiver of pleasure to run down her spine. He kept going until he reached her butt and gave it a soft squeeze causing her to moan. He then pulled away pulled her black panties off and threw them to the side. She didn't requip her skirt away just in case they got caught all she had to do was cover her breasts. He requipped his pants and boxers leaving him completely naked. He then positioned himself above her and kissed her before sinking himself into her. She moaned into his mouth and placed her hands on his back as he began thrusting himself pleasuring her with every move. She sank her nails in his back in pleasure as he groaned at the pain, but continued. He pulled from the kiss and started his her neck and collarbone.

After several minutes she rolled him over so she was on top over him. She then began bouncing up and down on his shaft only to be met with his thrust. She fell on his chest in pleasure with her hands under her on his chest. He sat up before lifting himself on his knees and eventually standing up. He pinned her against a nearby pillar and continued thrusting into her getting faster now as he could feel himself approaching his climax knowing full she was approaching hers as well. He then laid her down on her back on a nearby crate and put her legs on his shoulders as her hips were on the edge, he kept her in place by holding her hands. She moaned and panted at how much deeper he went and gasped when he hit her womb. He kept her in the position really now feeling closer to his climax. He then turned her around causing her feet to touch the floor while he bent her over. After a few thrust he wrapped his arms around her chest as he brought her to his chest. His thrust became short and quicker. He kissed her and few seconds later she reached her climax and screamed into his mouth. He reached his and he did the same. They both fell onto the crate before sliding down to the floor.

They lay on the floor for several minutes before requipping back into their clothing with what little energy they had left. They then picked themselves off the ground and walked back to the top deck. Nathan looked to the right and saw Laxus and Gildarts grinning at him understanding well that they knew what they were doing. Mira was blushing and cleaning a class. Even on boat rides she still continued her work of being a bar maid. Nathan and Erza walked separate ways. Nathan walked to the front of the ship as Erza walked over to Mira.

After several more hours in the hot sun they finally reached their destination. They all got of the boat before it turned around and headed back for Magnolia. The S class mages walked around the island before deciding where to set up base camp. After several minutes camp was set up and the men were out collecting fire wood.

"So Nathan that was one hell of a boat ride, huh?" Laxus said with a grin on his face

"Eh, it was pretty hot and it was quite bumpy as well. But if you say so then I guess" Nathan replied.

"You and Erza were having sex under the deck. Hightened hearing remember" Laxus commented.

"Just keep your mouth shut. You to Gildarts" Nathan said after filling arms with wood and heading back to camp. Gildarts gave Laxus a grin before following the blue haired dragon slayer back to camp.

They returned to camp just when the sun was setting in the horizon. "Tomorrow's the day. Any ideas on who might win?" Nathan asked no one in particular.

"I got my money on Elfman" commented Mira while putting her money on the table.

"Mines on Ariana" Laxus said pulling out a few hundred jewels.

"I got mine on Natsu" Gildarts said adding to the wad of jewels

"I got mine on Cana" commented Erza. "How about you Nathan?" She asked the blue haired man who was still looking at the sunset.

"I don't know. I'll put money on Bear and on Ariana. Both are good friends are stronger than they seem. Plus, Wendy is with Ariana" Nathan said pulling out a wad of jewels. "Either way I know no matter what they'll try their best."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning before all the participants arrived at the dock Chris and Ranger snuck onto the ship unseen and made their way to room Nathan spoke of. "He could at least put in a bed. Guess I'll have to do it myself. Bed" Chris said throwing his hands towards a corner of the room where a bed appeared made out of navy blue flames.

"You use your dragon slayer magic for small stuff such as this?" Asked Ranger.

"Hey I ain't going to spend the whole trip sitting on my ass" Chris said laying on the bed made of navy blue flames. "Wake me when we get there." He said before falling asleep.

"Dragon slayers" Ranger commented before sitting on the floor and leaning against one of the walls.

Several hours passed before the boat came to a stop. Along the way Ranger had fallen asleep, but woke up with the sudden stop which caused him to hit his head on the wall. "Hey, Chris we seemed to have stop" Ranger said standing up.

"Yeah, we must be here already" Chris replied. They walked out of the room and heard no noise at all. The took a quick peak before realizing The deck was empty. Well that's what they thought. They walked on board an looked at their surroundings noticing they were on the island. Suddenly a huge hand cast a shadow before slamming on them. Luckily they dodged and got into fight stances. Chris covered his hands in ice as Ranger grew to the size of a man.

"Who are you and why are you on this ship?!" Shouted a short old man standing on the railing.

"Are you of Fairy Tail?" Ranger asked.

"Yes, I am master Makarov. Now who are you and why are you here?!" Shouted Makarov

"I am a friend of Nathan's he asked me to accompany you to the time. He had a suspicion that something might happen and asked me to tag along. I have no intension of fighting against you or anyone in your guild. I am here at the request of a relative." Chris admitted to Makarov.

"What suspicion?" Makarov asked now calmed.

"That there might be a surprise attack sometime during you exams. How long has the boat been empty?" Chris asked.

"For almost two hours now. There is no way an at..."

"Before you go any further, is that ship apart of your guild?" Chris asked pointing at an incoming flying ship.

"What is this?!" Makarov said before jumping in the ocean and growing into a giant.

"What is this man?" Chris asked watching the old man grow into a giant.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" Makarov shouted at the flying ship. It wasn't long before a man emerged and began an attack on Makarov causing the old man to return to normal and go into the forest followed by the man to continue their battle. Chris watched as the ship flew over the island and people starting jumping out of it.

"Ranger let's go I doubt these people are here to play nice!" Chris said jumping over the side of the boat and run towards the closest place where people had landed was.

Ranger grew his wings and flew picking up Chris and carrying him to the closest area. Making their trip faster.

Meanwhile somewhere else on the island:

"Who are you people?" Nathan asked getting in to a fighting stance alongside Laxus

"We are of Grimoire Heart. Get out of our way or be destroyed!" One of the men shouted.

"Now, now guys is that any way to talk to a couple of dragon slayers?" Laxus asked with a grin on his face and his arms crossed.

"D-dragon slayers?!" One of the guys shouted in fear. Nathan was about to charge at them, but a small silver dragon flew in front of him looking scared and worried.

"Grandine?" 'Wendy' thought Nathan immediately. "Laxus Wendy is in trouble take care of these guys while I go find her. I'll make sure Ariana is okay as well." As soon as Nathan said that a flare appeared in the sky. Laxus nodded angrily and Nathan followed the little silver dragon in front of him.

Meanwhile with Wendy:

"A-Ariana!" Shouted Wendy as the blonde haired god slayer name Zancrow struck Ariana down.

"Haha, your guild is filled with such weaklings little girl" Zancrow said laughing.

"You're going to pay!" Shouted Wendy as she charged at the man. He dodge every one of her fists and kicks before plunging his fist into her guy knocking her back.

"Wendy!" Shouted Ariana trying to stand up.

"Time to send you to your deaths" Zancrow said before smashing the cliff Ariana and Wendy were on. The cliff began to crumble and fall. A sudden head of blue hair ran past Zancrow and jumped over the cliff.

"Wendy, Ariana!" Shouted Nathan catching up to the to and pulling them to him. "Hang on tightly" the girls did so immediately waiting to reach their deaths. "SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART ANGEL DRAGON WINGS!" Shouted Nathan as white flaming wings appeared on his back. He then began to fly before a ball of black flames hit his back sending him to the ground. He turn around so that he landed on his back not injuring the two girls. "Ariana get Wendy out of here look for master or someone else. I'll be fine. Trust me." Nathan said standing up. "Hey you, you hurt my sister and my friend it's time for you to pay!" Nathan yelled engulfing himself in white flames. "Time to teach you a lesson!"

* * *

_**A/N: Okay guys there is my the ending of this chapter. I know the sex scene wasn't much, but hey that's the first of many. I added another OC character. I know some of you guys might now like that but hey like I said it's my story. Next chapter will have the battle between our Dragon slayer and the God slayer. I will also be adding other fights in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also in this one my OC characters don't have motion sickness. Also, Chris is the Chaos Dragon slayer. Well until next time.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Battlegrounds

The Chaos dragon slayer and his exceed companion were now running through the forest searching for any invaders when lightning bolt struck in front of them revealing a blonde haired man with what appeared to be a lightning bolt on his right eye this caused Chris and Ranger to get into a fight stance. He seemed angry and stared at them as if ready to attack. "Who are you and why are you on our island?!" The blonde man shouted.

Chris and Ranger got out of their stances. "Are you of Fairy Tail?" Chris asked with his hood still on.

"Yes, I am Laxus the Lightning Dragon slayer and I won't go done without a fight." Laxus said getting ready to throw an attack.

"Ah, another dragon slayer. Nathan wasn't kidding in his letter when he said there were more." Chris looked at Ranger.

Laxus heard his guild members name mentioned "How do you know Nathan, are you here for him?" Laxus asked.

"Correction, we're here with him. I am the chaos dragon slayer Chris Marvell cousin to Nathan and Wendy Marvell. This here is my companion Ranger" Chris said removing his hood and revealing his short spiky black hair shortly after Ranger did the same to revealing himself. "I am here because he asked me to come. He had a bad feeling and said he might need some help so here I am. Now if you don't mind there are people here to attack you guild and I would very much like to get involved in helping you." Chris said walking towards Laxus.

"Very well then we have a base camp set up. Follow me." Laxus replied turning around and running. "Try to keep up" Chris and Ranger followed.

With Nathan and Zancrow.

Zancrow was sent flying into a tree after taking a punch from Nathan who was in his Beast Unleashment form. The two had been fighting for a while and so far Nathan was dominating the fight. Zancrow was now starting to get angrier than he's ever been. He psychotic grin and laugh were replaced by a serious and annoyed look. Zancrow emerged from inside the tree while the smoke cleared and revealed an empty space where his opponent had been seconds ago. Zancrow began to look around not believing his opponent was gone.

'Where could he be?' He thought to himslf looking everywhere not letting his guard down. 'If I can anger him enough he will reveal himself.' "You know it was fun looking into the scared eyes of the little girl. She was so terrified I couldn't help but laugh at her. She is so weak and worthless. I wonder why you even have her in your guild. I probably would have killed her already if you didn't save her from the fall. Maybe once I'm through with you I'll pay her another visit and this time I'll finish her off. Only I'll take my time and listen to her scream!" Zancrow shouted while waiting for his opponent to appear.

"So you plan on killing my little sister? Didn't anyone ever tell you never fuck with a mans little sister. But, I'm not worried because in order to get to her you have to get through me first and from what I've seen you're not doing to well." Nathan said from the shadows and moving from tree to tree.

Zancrow heard him, but he couldn't spot him and was becoming very impatient. "I guess you'll have to stop me then." Zancrow then started running in the direction Wendy did.

Nathan saw this and moved at an incredible speed appearing in front of Zancrow. "I have no problem killing someone who threatens to kill my family. So prepare to die!" Nathan shouted the last part as his eyes turned completely black and a white flash of light burst from his body blinding his opponent. "Requip Angel dragon sword!"

When the light dimmed Zancrow found himself pinned to a tree with a sword in his chest. He felt blood starting to leave his mouth and drain from his body through the stabbed wound. "Haha, so you fairies are killers after all." Zancrow said with a psychotic smile on his face.

"No we don't kill, but sometimes even we have to make exceptions. I'd do anything to protect my guild who are my family and especially my little sister" Nathan said returning to his normal self. He heard footsteps approaching and immediately turned and got into a defensive stance.

"Nathan!" Shouted a familiar voice before coming into view.

"Sounds like Natsu" Nathan said out loud. Natsu appeared a moment later and stopped in front of Nathan breathing heavily. When he caught his breath he stood up straight. "What is it Natsu?" Nathan asked.

"Wendy said you were fighting and that you might ne..." Natsu trailed off when he saw a blonde man pinned to a tree with a sword in his chest. "What happened here? What did you do? We don't kill people!" Natsu shouted in shock at the sight of the man.

"Natsu I had no other choice, he threatened to kill Wendy and all of you. I know the guild doesn't believe in this, but I will not let anyone to threaten the guild and least of all my sister. I understand if you never forgive me. But, put yourself in my shoes. What would you have done if it was Lucy he threatened to kill or if Wendy was your sister and no matter how much you beat him he didn't stop?" Nathan replied.

"I wouldn't have killed him" Natsu replied. "At least that's what I would say in front of the others, but that's not what we do. Though you did what you had to and I forgive you. Now follow me I'll lead you to Wendy she's worried to death about you. We also found the master. Wendy is treating him now." Natsu said only getting a nod in reply.

Natus then began to run back to Wendy with Nathan in tow. Once they were a distance from the dead man the sword in his chest disappeared and the man fell to the ground into a puddle of his own blood. Natsu and Nathan both arrived at the area Wendy was at waiting for them and take care of Makarov.

"Nathan you're okay!" Wendy shouted jumping at her brother to hug him.

"Yeah, I told you I'd be" Nathan said hugging her back and smiling into the top of her hair. "Are you okay?" He asked pulling away to look at her.

She giggled at his worried face. "I'm fine, it's all because I have the best big brother in the world." Wendy replied before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Natsu what happen to your scarf?" Asked Ariana looking at Natsu.

"It's been like this since I met some weird guy. I think it looks ugly but I don't know how to fix it." He replied trying to rub the black color off.

"Here let me see if I can do anything" Wendy said raising her hands to Natsu's scarf as they began to glow. After several minutes it was back to normal. "There you go" Wendy said with a smile.

"Alright, let's get to camp and see if anyone is there. Hopefully everyone is thinking the same and heading there to regroup." Nathan said as he put Makarov on his back (piggyback style) the others nodded and headed in the direction of the camp.

Back to Chris, Ranger, and Laxus

"More henchman? Where's the real challenge?" Chris asked getting bored of taking out henchman. "Wait, I hear a fight going out a ways away from here. Hey, Laxus I hear some fighting going on, I'm going to check it out. Take this if you need to contact me." Chris said hanging Laxus a communication card before flying off with Ranger.

'He seems more like he's related to Natsu than Nathan with his desire to fight. Though, Nathan doesn't mind a good fight. I wonder if he's as strong' thought Laxus taking out the last of the henchman. Once agian running in the direction of their base camp

With Gajeel and Levy

"Get out of here I can handle them on my own so go" said a beat up Gajeel who was protecting Levy.

"But Gajeel.." Levy trailed off as he looked back at her.

"What are you waitng for. Go!" Gajeel raised his voice at her. Levy then ran.

"Please don't die..." She said as she ran, but not before leaving Gajeel some iron to eat.

"Get back here!" Shouted a goat looking man before Gajeel hit him on the gut with his iron pillar.

"Stay away from her." Gajeel said as he stood up after devouring the iron. "Now it's time to kick some ass."

With Levy

Levy was running through the forest with tears in her eyes as she saw a figure fly over head. She looked up and saw a man and an exceed going down towards her. 'Natsu, Nathan?' Levy thought not knowing who it could be.

Chris and Ranger landed next to her and she seemed a little scared of them as if they we going to attack her. "Ma'am are you okay?" Asked Ranger putting his hands up showing that he had no intentions to hurt her. "We are not going to hurt you. We are here with Nathan he asked us to help him. We mean you no harm. Are you hurt?" Ranger said looking as innocent as he could.

"I-I'm fine. You know Nathan?" Asked Levy

Chris and Ranger nodded. "I'm Chris the chaos dragon slayer and this is my companion Ranger. Nathan is my cousin."

"Ehhh?!" Levy shouted. "There's three in the Marvell family and they are all dragon slayers?!"

Chris just smiled "Damn right! Now why were you running?"

"My partner and I ran into some mages from a rival guild. He stayed behind to protect me, but he was in bad shape when I left. Please help him" Levy had a tear roll down her face.

"It would be my pleasure. Ranger get her to wherever she was going and then come back for me. I'm going to help her friend." Chris said running in the direction Levy came from at high speed.

Levy and Ranger watched Chris run off. After he was gone Ranger picked her up and spread his wings and began to fly "Show me the way"

With Gajeel and soon to be Chris

Gajeel was having some trouble taking on both guys at once, but he was putting up a hell of a fight. 'I don't know how much longer I can fight. My magic is almost drained.' He thought to himself. He watched the guy with the katana charge at him and he got into a block stance, but the overgrown chicken he was also fighting attacked at the same time. He braced for the attack.

"Chaos dragon roar!" A voice shouted hitting the chicken man and then the goat man. Gajeel looked at the dark blue beam roar vanish after hitting his two attackers. He turned around and saw a spiky short black hair. "I will not allow you to hurt my cousins comrade and fellow dragon slayer again!" The man shouted.

The two attackers got up and charged at him, but he released so much power in his dark blue flames. Gajeel felt the same amount of power come from the new guy that would rival Nathan's. The new man dodged there attacks and started throwing punches with his hands in dark blue flames. "Fist of the chaos dragon!" Shouted the new comer hitting both men in the jaw and knocking them out. "No fun"

"H-How?... Who are you?" Gajeel asked stunned. The guy walked towards him.

"I mean you no harm. I am here to help. Nathan asked me here. I am Chris Marvell I am his cousin and the chaos dragon slayer." Gajeel had a shocked face. "There is only three of us left in our family." Chris said looking at his face. "Now let's get you out of here and back to your camp." Chris said picking him up as soon as Ranger showed up with two more exceeds he remembered one of them. "Ranger! Bear!" Chris shouted.

"I see you didn't leave me anything as usual" Ranger said before looking at the man he was holding up. "Is that the guy you were looking for?" He asked looking at Lily.

"Yeah, Gajeel" Lily grabbed the man "Let's head back to camp. Nathan and the others should be there by now." He said before his wings came out and he started to fly. Ranger grabbed Chris and followed.

Back with Nathan, Natsu, Wendy, Ariana, and Makarov:

The five made it to the base camp. Makarov was still unconscious so Nathan laid him down under the tent they had set up for the injured. Everyone who was already there noticed the unconscious man and ran to see if he was okay.

"Oh my god is he okay?" Asked Lisanna.

"Yeah, he just needs plenty of rest. It looks like he took quite the beating though." Replied Wendy.

"What's going on?" Asked Erza

"It's Grimoire Heart" replied Levy. "They attacked me and Gajeel. Gajeel sent me away, but a man found me and went to help him while his exceed brought me here." Levy said looking down ashamed of herself.

"Hey Levy it's okay. It's not your fault. Gajeel's one tough son of a bitch I'm sure he didn't get to roughed up. Wait what guy?" Asked Natsu.

"He said his name was Chris and he was Wendy and Nathan's cousin." Levy replied.

"What?" Asked Erza turning to see Nathan looking right back at her.

"He's not a part of our guild. What's he doing here?" Asked Lucy

"I asked him to come here just in case something like this happened. I had a bad feeling about the exams so I asked him to come. He's a dragon slayer like us and honestly the more people we have to fight the safer it'll be." Nathan replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Erza.

"Didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry" Nathan looked down and then to Wendy. "You mad at me to Wendy?"

Wendy shook her head. "The more help the better."

"Well how many people are on the island from Grimoire?" Asked Laxus

"Just a bunch of henchmen and some people called the 7 kin of purgatory. Well there's 6 now" replied Nathan.

"6?" Asked Mira. "What happened to the 7th?"

"It's um complicated" Nathan replied looking down.

"Nathan killed him" Natsu said speaking up.

"What?! Why?!" Shouted Erza

"He threatened to kill all of you. Especially Wendy and with that I lost it for a second. I don't believe in killing, but if that means none of you die then I'm left with no choice. I understand if you all hate me." Nathan kept looking down.

".."

".."

".." Was all that was heard.

"I see, I understand then. I shall take my leave." Nathan turned to the side. "I hope you all do well Fairy Tail. I'll do what I can to help from and then I'll disappear."

Everybody was still shocked and disappointed about what he did and still nobody spoke. He killed somebody out of rage. But, they all would have done the same, but would never admit it.

"I'm sorry I let you all down. Especially you Wendy." Nathan took off his cloak she got him and handed it to Wendy. "Hopefully you'll grow into this." With that final sentence the Fairy Tail insignia on his arm vanished. "Take care of her for me Natsu" he then began walking away.

"Hey Nathan where you going?" Asked Chris as he arrived with the exceeds and an unconscious Gajeel.

"Yeah, where is he going?" Asked Bear.

"He's leaving. He killed somebody to protect us and we all understand, but we are all too shocked to stop him. He erased his Fairy Tail insignia." Wendy said with tears in her eyes. "He also said he was going to help clear out the island before leaving." She now looked down with tears streaming down her face.

"You guys are just going to let him leave after everything he has done for you all. You call yourself a guild, but when a friend kills somebody in order to protect you, all of you turn you back on him. I never thought you would too Wendy especially if you knew the things he really did to find you. I don't know you all, but since he's going I guess I'll be going to. The way he spoke of you guys in his letter made you all seem like family, but then family don't turn their backs on family." Chris said before walking after Nathan with Bear and Ranger. "Yo! Nate hold up!" Shouted Chris. Bear had his guild mark on his back, before it vanished.

Nathan stopped and waited for Chris to catch up, but a punch came out of nowhere and knocked him back fifteen feet before he hit the ground and backflipped gliding his hands on the floor before landing on his feet. He looked up and saw a man with a long pony tail, a chubby but tall pale man, a man with glasses, a pink haired girl, a guy with brown hair that looked like it was in an afro and a green vest, a goat who looked like a man.

"Which one of you killed Zancrow?" Asked the goat man.

"Me" Nathan said walking forward. "If you want revenge then your quarrel is with me. Leave them out of it."

"Haha, well finish them off too once we're done with you." The guy with glasses commented.

"Well you're going to have to get past us as well." Chris spook up walking next to him along with Bear and Ranger.

"Then so be it" commented the pony tail man. "Prepare to die"

White flames then covered Nathan's body as navy blue flames covered Chris. Bear and Ranger entered their battle forms. Fairy Tail just stared in shock not moving an inch at the scene in front of them. Even though Nathan removed himself from the guild and the new comer was not a part of the guild they were willing to fight for them.

"I can sense immense energy coming from you both, but can you fly?" Asked the pony tailed man.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Asked Nathan before he white flames became a little brighter and hotter. "SECRET ANGEL DRAGON SLAYER ART: BEAST UNLEASHMENT!"

"SECRET CHAOS DRAGON SLAYER ART: BEAST UNLEASHMENT!"

Shouted both dragon slayers in unison. Chris looked just like Nathan except only with Navy blue scales.

"Bring it on!" Shouted Nathan launching himself at the man and landing a hit on the ponytail guys face pushing him back a few feet and then landing a kick on the glasses guy.

Chris did the same and hit the goat man and then kicked the pale chubby guy. (I'm saying it like this, because they didn't say their names.) The exceeds then leaped at the brown-haired man and landed a hit each.

"What's going on here?" Asked Gildarts who just arrived with Freed and Bixlow. "Why are they fighting alone?.. Why are you all just staring?" Gildarts then ran forward and his fist met with that of the pony tailed man causing a burst of wind.

An aura then appeared over Wendy as she saw he family fighting while she first watched her brother walk away and now fight the guys who were threatening the guild. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance against any of the men and instead charged at the pink haired girl who was about her height and was not engaged with anybody dropping Nathan's cloak in the process. Everyone watched in amazement as Wendy exchanged hits with the pink haired girl. Nathan was fighting in his strongest form and Chris was doing the same a stranger fighting for them and Gildarts was fighting the pony tailed man.

The brown haired man then disappeared into a tree. "Chris track him by scent I'll try and hold these guys off!" Nathan shouted.

"Not without us!" Shouted two men. Nathan turned to see Freed and Bixlow had begun attacking the guys Chris was fighting.

"Not without us either. Let's go Fairy Tail!" Shouted Laxus now lunging into the fight. Everyone soon followed attacking their invaders. Chris saw this and began running off to find the brown haired man.

"Erza, take Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Laxus, Ariana, and Lucy to go find their master. I'll catch up with you when I can." Nathan said pointing in the direction of the scent. Wendy backed away from the girl she was fighting as Juvia stepped in. She then looked at Nathan. "I said go!" He shouted attacking the guy with glasses.

"Okay, guys let go!" Shouted Erza.

"You're not going anywhere" a girl who looked just like Grays teacher came out.

"Ur?" Gray asked stunned.

"No, guess again. Don't you dare compare me to the women!" The woman shouted the last part.

"Guys go I'll take care of her." Gray said waving them off.

"Ranger, Lily, Bear, Happy, and Carla go with them. We got this!" Shouted Nathan. The exceeds nodded their heads and left with the team.

After the team was out of sight Fairy Tail was still fighting strong for half an hours until they felt drained of power except for Nathan who was the only one that didn't have a guild mark. "What's happening?" Asked Mira.

"I feel so weak" Elfman said falling to one knee.

"Haha I see where Azuma went now. I guess the old man has other plans. Just when I found a guy who can fly." The ponytail man said before hitting Gildarts in the face. "Now to finish you all off"

"Like I said earlier you're going to have to go through me first." Nathan said being the only one standing. "I will not let you hurt any of them!" Nathan's eyes became fully black and his white flames shone brighter and became hotter. "Rrrrrrroooooooaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!" A roar came out of Nathan's mouth in anger. "This is for Fairy Tail!" Nathan said lunging at the ponytail man.

"Fall" the man said as gravity struck everyone. Nathan was down for a second before standing back up. "What?"

"You'll need something a lot stronger to stop me at this power level. Fist of the Angel Dragon!" Nathan said punching the man in the face and knocking him back. "Angel Dragons Roar!" He shouted launching his roar at the other members of the enemy group hitting the the pale man and the goat man who didn't move in time. "I'll fight all of you!"

With Chris and Azuma:

The Tenrou tree has fallen. "If you want their power restored then defeat me and I shall restore it." Azuma said taking off his vest. "I've been searching for a good fight."

"You want a fight you have one" Chris said before his Beast Unleashment form returned. "Let's do this!" He lunged at the man at quick speed and landed a punch on his face pushing him back.

"That was a good hit. Chain reaction!" Shouted Azuma has branches grabbed Chris by his arms and feet and began exploding. "How's that?"

"Haha that tickled." The smoke cleared and revealed Chris having completely black eyes. "My turn again. Chaos Dragons Roar!" A navy blue roar shot at Azuma. Azuma quickly put up a shield of branches only to have them break on impact and letting him get hit by the last of the roar.

He clenched his stomach and smiled. "Finally... ah... a worthy opponent" Azuma said feeling the pain in his abdomen. "Bleve!" Shouted Azuma lunging at Chris causing an explosion when he made contact.

"That hurt a little" the smoke cleared revealing Chris smiling. "Now, to end this. Chaos Dragon Aftermath!"Chris shouted slapping his hands together sending a navy blue wave of flames at Azuma and causing a huge gash and his upper body.

Azuma fell to one knee as blood was draining from his wound. "I-I lost. Y-you were a w-worthy opponent. I shall kept my word." Azuma fell to the ground and started becoming a small patch of trees.

"As an opponent you have earned my respect." Chris said walking away.

Back with Nathan and the others.

Nathan was hit by the ponytail man and then by the powers of the others causing him to fall to one knee before wiping some blood off and standing back up. 'My magic power is almost drained' Nathan thought getting into a stance. He was tired and low on magic power. "I won't stop until I'm dead!" Shouted Nathan.

"That can be arranged. Don't you think bluenote." Said the glasses man.

"Yes I do." Bluenote the ponytailed man started walking forward.

"You have to get past me first" Gildarts said standing up and feeling better.

"Us too" Freed said as him and Bixlow did the same.

"Fighting for a friend is man!" Shouted Elfman after standing up.

"Satan Soul!" Shouted Mira after standing up.

"He fought for us now we fight for him" Gajeel said as his iron scales now appeared.

Soon everyone was standing in front of Nathan in fighting stances as a tear rolled down his face. Everyone then once again began their assault on Grimoire Heart. Nathan decided to help. The sooner this was over the sooner he could help the others. Nobody noticed the master wake up and walk in the direction of the ship.

After a few more minutes a beam of lightning and fire was seen in the direction Nathan had sent Erza and the others.

"Nathan go we got this!" Shouted Gajeel. Nathan nodded in agreement.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Angle Wings!" Nathan shouted as wings grew from his back and he flew off. Along the way he saw Chris and picked him up. "Need a lift?"

"Sure, gosh you looked like shit. What happened you get your ass kicked?" Chris asked as they flew off after Nathan grabbed him.

"It was 6 on one." Nathan said as his wings flapped.

"Alright, I'll give you that one." Chris said grinning. "Now let's go see what's happening." Nathan nodded.

With Erza and the others.

The master of Grimoire heart was now standing up after the extreme power that just shot out at him due to a mixture of flames and lightning that came from Natsu. Everyone was exhausted and on their knees. The exceeds had gone to explore the ship for a weak point or anything that would help.

"I will now send you all to hell. Devils eye open." The master said as he removed his eye patch causing his right eye to open into a completely red one. Demons then came out of the ground. "Kill them." The demons then shot beams at the team who were now to exhausted to dodge. They closed their eyes waiting for the blast.

"Roar of the Chaos Dragon!" A voice shouted as a roar hit the demons beams and sent them in another direction.

The team opened their eyes and saw Nathan and Chris landing in front of them. Nathan had wings that disappeared after they landed. The team was shocked except for Wendy who already knew.

"New opponents huh?" Their master asked. "No bother, I will send you to hell in your own memories. Devils Magic Nightmare!" Hades shouted as Nathan and Chris fell to their knees holding their heads.

"Ahh, No! Rose!" Nathan shouted as he grabbed his head in pain.

"Ahh, Stop! I can't watch you kill her again!" Shouted Chris.

"What have you done to them?!" Shouted Erza.

"They are living their worse memory over again." Hades replied with a smile.

"No! Rose!... Rose!... Rrrroooosssseeee!" Nathan shouted louder sounding more like a dragon the human. "Ah!" Nathan's power then began to take over his body and soon began over flowing. His flames became hotter than they ever have and his light shined brighter than ever causing everyone to shield there eyes. "You will pay for making me relive this!"

"Ah! You made me feel helpless. Not again!" Chris shouted as the same thing began happening to him except only he had navy blue flames and his navy light shined dark as night. "You are done for!"

The ship then began to shake. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The lights then disappeared as the two were now standing there in there Beast Unleashment Forms with a dragon over each of them (like Natsu when he fought Gajeel and Laxus) only their scales were now turning into lines going throughout their bodies. Nathan had two white lines on both his arms. He was shirtless and had four white lines going down his back and the front was empty until the dragon over him was now imprinted on his torso. His face was covered in in a white masked that outlined his eyes and ending with the corners going up his forhead, and two sharp lines going down his cheeks with a small tint of red ending at the bottom of his jaw bone. His hair was pure white and moving like flames. Chris looked exactly the same only navy blue with a tint of black and the same for his hair.

"This can't be! The true mark of the dragon slayers!" Hades shouted in shock and had a scared look on his face as Nathan and Chris just smirked evilly at him.

Everyone stared shocked at the sight in front of them.

"You have unleashed our true power by making us furious beyond forgiveness. Now you must die" Nathan said in a deep tone that would challenge a dragons. "I for one do not like killing, but my instincts tell me otherwise."

"I just want to hurt you for making me relive that nightmare." Chris said in a deep tone rivaling Nathan's

"Your end has come!" Nathan shouted as his body burst back into white flames. Chris just smirked and his body did the same.

* * *

**_A/N: There's my next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and the way I described the true dragon slayer markings. Don't worry the others will get there's as well. Just haven't decided when. Hope you all are liking the new OC character. Also sorry if the battle scenes are to quick. Sorry everyone for not updating went on a fishing trip and didn't have my laptop._**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The End Of Hades, Battle With Acnologia, The 7 Years Gap, and Training For The Games

**_A/N: Hey guys here's my next chapter. I'm going to try and fit all of this into this chapter. I will be adding time skips and will be skipping majority of the stuff. I will mostly as usual stick with my OC character during the time skips. Also you will see Makarov and Fairy Tail like you never have before. I will also be skipping the part with Lucy and the whole clock part._**

* * *

"I would say anger is stronger than love, but you made me watch the one I loved most in this life and raised die over and over again. I love her like a mother. Now you will die by my hand!" Nathan shouted from within his flames.  
"Then we will go and stop your guild." Chris added from within his flames.  
"Normally I don't allow killing, but for what you have done to this sacred ground and for what you did to my brats I will allow it!" Makarov shouted barely able to walk.  
"Master?" Erza whispered.  
"Reap the consequences Purehito! Go Nathan, Chris!"  
Nathan nodded at lunged at the man. Nathan landed blow after blow on the man. He threw him back only to be caught by Chris who also landed a barrage of attacks on the man. He threw him in the air as Nathan moved as quick as the speed of light and hit him with a powerful roar pushing him down to land gut first on Chris's knee.  
"Time to end this!" Nathan shouted. "You want to hurt my friends, my family then I shall hurt in a way you will never recover. Sword of the Angel Dragon!" The silver sword with a white dragon going up the blade appeared in Nathan's left hand. Nathan flew at the guild master who was laying on the floor. "Ahhhhh!" Nathan shouted as burst of dust surrounded the three men.  
When the dust cleared Nathan was standing over a man who had a sword lunged into his chest going through his heart and through the floor. Nathan roared along with Chris into the sky. As the others watched in shock.  
'So this is the power of a true dragon slayer. I will not rest until I can become one. Only then may I be able to see you again, Igneel.' Natsu thought to himself.  
"Nathan now go and help the others, but do not kill the rest only make them realize how powerful Fairy Tail is!" The master said with an angered look on his face. Nathan nodded as he and Chris vanished.  
With the rest of Fairy Tail:  
Nathan and Chris appeared behind the Fairy Tail guild members.  
"Move out of the way" A deep voice said causing everyone to look in the direction of the voice only to see Nathan and his cousin in their forms and covered in their flames.  
"True dragon slayers?!" Shouted Bluenote. "This can not be!"  
"Well believe it. Now feel the consequences of messing with Fairy Tail!" Nathan shouted as he disappeared and appeared right in front of Bluenot who had a look of fear on his face. "Fist of the Angel Dragon!" Nathan shouted punching Bluenote in the face and sending him flying at great speed. "Wings slash!" Nathan shouted swinging his left arm at the man in the glasses knocking him back and into unconsciousness.  
"Roar of the Chaos Dragon!" Shouted Chris at the distracted pale man knocking him unconscious. "As for you" Chris said turning to the goat man. "I sense a presence in you that needs to be removed." He threw his hand in the goat mans gut and pulled out a man and threw him to the ground. "Fist of the Chaos Dragon!" Chris punched the man in the area around his heart causing it to stop. The goat man turned into a gold key.  
Everyone stared in shock as they had easily defeated four of the kin of purgatory. They turned to the pink haired woman who was now scared at the sight of the men. She fell to her knees and begged for her life. "We will spare you if you leave now" Nathan said in his deep voice. The girl nodded happily. "Now go" The girl began to run as Gray ran out of the bushes.  
"I shall be right back." Chris said before vanishing.  
With the girl with pink hair:  
The girl was running in fear through the woods towards a boat 'Ultear said she'd have waiting' thought the girl. The Chaos dragon slayer appeared a few feet away from her causing her to stop in her tracks.  
"W-what do you want?" Asked the girl in fear.  
"What is your name?" Chris asked.  
"M-Meredy... Why?" She responded with her voice scared voice.  
"Meredy. Such a pretty name. I will return for you Meredy. Not to harm you in any way, but to make you fall in love with me." He turned to his normal self. "There is no need to fear me. I don't attack woman or children. I will be seeing you soon." Chris said before vanishing.  
The mans words made her blush a little, but still felt scared of him. She heard the sound of bushes and turned to see Ultear walk out appearing as if she was in a battle. "Let's get out of here Ultear" Meredy said helping her in the direction of the boat.  
Back with the guild after the arrival of the team who fought on the boat including the exceeds.  
Nathan was back in his normal form and a bit tired. He was afraid to look at Erza and Wendy in fear that they might feel disgusted with him. Chris appeared next to him tired as well and took a seat next to him.  
"Umm Nathan?" Nathan looked up to see Wendy standing in front of him she handed him back his cloak which he accepted. "I umm heard you took some damage earlier when we were all unable to fight. I thought maybe I could heal you."  
"You seem a bit tired Wendy, I can wait. Unless you want something that'll give you a little of a power boost." Nathan said winking at her.  
"That would be awesome" Wendy said bringing her fist in front of her in a cheer. This made Nathan smile at her.  
"First let me ask you something. Do you hate me for killing that man?" Nathan asked looking down away from her.  
"At first I thought I did, but master explained to me that you did it to protect me and Natsu told me you did for the same reason with the blonde haired man. I don't like killing. But I can't hate my brother who would do anything to keep me safe. In my eyes your still my sweet big brother who loves his friends, sorry I mean his family more than anything in the world. So I don't hate you. I forgive you." Wendy said hugging him.  
"Thank you Wendy. Just know I love you very much and would lay down my life for you in a moments notice." Nathan said hugging her and kissing the top of her head. He then pushed her back to arms length and put his hand in front of his mouth and whispered "Healing flame of the Angel Dragon" a white flame appeared in his hand as he then moved it and placed it over Wendy's chest. The flame then started disappearing into Wendy's chest healing her every wound and bruise. There's that cute as a button sister of mine" Nathan said pinching her cheek which she pouted at.  
Wendy turned to walk away. "Wendy wait up, I don't think you all know each other so let me introduce you. Wendy this is our cousin Chris. Chris this is my little sister Wendy" Nathan said pointing back and forth.  
"Nice to finally meet you Wendy. All these years he never shut up about you. Still doesn't" Chris said smiling sticking out his hand.  
"Nice to meet you Chris" Wendy said smiling at him while shaking his hand as well.  
"Hey everyone I know it's late and you basically met him already, but this mine and Wendy's cousin Chris!" Nathan shouted. Everyone came by and shook his hand and thanked him for helping them. Nathan saw Erza walk away from the group and got to his feet and walked after her.  
"Hey Lucy I picked this up earlier. It looks like one of your keys. So here" Nathan said handing Lucy a golden key before continuing after Erza.  
After a few minutes of walking they were in a small plain. "Erza I understand if you hate me. I am willing to walk away if that is what you want. I just want you to know I love you and protecting you and Wendy is an instinct of mine even if it means killing someone. I don't expect you to forgive. If you do not wish to speak to me then I shall take my leave." Nathan turned to walk away.  
"Stop" Erza replied. She turned around as a tear rolled down her face. "I don't hate you, but I don't like the fact that you killed someone. I love you with all my heart and do not wish to watch you leave. When you say words like that it makes my heart-break because I feel as if you are leaving me for good. Please don't leave me. My heart couldn't bare it." Erza said she fell to her knees crying.  
Nathan ran to her and slid on his knees towards her bringing her into an embrace. "I am sorry I hurt you my love. I did not mean too. I know you do not like killing, but when it comes to you and Wendy I will kill any man and give my life in a moment for the two of you. You are my mate and I will protect you with everything that I am. My heart beats for you and it is you alone no matter how many mates I shall have that holds it. It is you only who chooses where I go in life. I love you Erza Scarlet and always will" Nathan said bringing her closer and kissing the top of her head.  
The two got up and walked back to the campsite. There Nathan found out the master was looking for him and went off to find him. Nathan walked for a minute or two before finding Makarov sitting on a small mound of rock.  
"I hear you erased you Fairy Tail mark with you own power when the team did not try to stop you from leaving. Do you still wish to leave?" Makarov asked not looking at him.  
"No master. I wish to stay only if you grant me the right to. I do not wish to leave Erza or Wendy." Nathan replied.  
"It is the decision of the guild to decide whether you stay or not." Makarov replied before standing up and hopping down. "Follow me" Makarov then began walking back to camp with Nathan behind him. They reached the camp and Makarov cleared his throat. "Nathan has decided to stay in the guild. I told him that will only be possible if you all agree on it." Makarov announced. "Anybody testify to Nathan not being reinstated back to the guild?" Makarov asked. There was no reply. "Alright then. Nathan step forward my child." Nathan did as he was told as Makarov was his hand over his shoulder causing his guild mark to reappear.  
Everyone began to cheer before a roar was heard and everyone looked to the sky to see a black figure approaching.  
"This feeling, it can't be!" Chris said falling to his knees. "Father" he whispered, but the dragon slayers caught it especially Nathan. Chris looked to Nathan with a sad look.  
"Acnologia" Nathan said causing everyone to look at him.  
"Who?" Lucy asked scared.  
"The Dragon of the Apocalypse" Makarov answered.  
"He is the dragon that killed Rose and he is also the dragon who raised Chris before he ran away and I found him." Nathan replied. He then looked back at Chris "Don't worry Chris I don't hate or blame you. I only ask that you help me avenge the death of my mother. I will help you avenge the death of yourself."  
"What do you mean?" Asked Natsu.  
"My father killed the boy who I was for a long time. He made me evil, but when I saw him kill Nathan's mother I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away. Nathan found me a year and a half later and he helped me changed for good. I may have the destructive power within me, but it is used for good." Chris replied. The dragon the roared one more time only this time it caused a clearing.  
"Everyone to the boat!" Shouted Erza.  
Everyone began to run even Nathan who was furious at the sight of the dragon. They were cut off from each other when the dragon landed. Makarov grew to his giant form and began holding the dragon back. "Everyone run! This is the wish of your master!"  
"But Master.." Erza said looking at him worried.  
"I said go!" He shouted holding Acnlologia by the neck.  
Everyone began running again as Makarov fought on they all had tears in their eyes. "I will not let you harm my children, because they are behind me! You foul beast!" Shouted Makarov. Acnologia then began to overpower him and drove him to the ground. "For the first time I acted like a real father." Makarov shouted before hearing foot steps.  
"Give me back gramps!" Shouted Natsu as he jumped onto Acnologia.  
"I was against it" Laxus said appearing.  
"Angel Dragon Beast Unleashment!" "Chaos Dragon Beast Unleashment!" Shouted Nathan and Chris at the same time. Acnologia saw the two males and became enraged.  
"Everyone give me everything you got! If you say you have nothing more then you are a coward!" Everyone began to fire at the dragon at the same time. "Fairy Tail Unison Raid!" Laxus shouted. "Go Dragons slayers!" Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy fired their roars as Nathan and Chris watched Acnologia falling into the water.  
"This isn't over" Gildarts said. "He's toying with us. His power was higher when he fought me" as if on cue Acnologia burst out of the water.  
"Everyone who can use defensive magic use it!" Shouted Laxus as Acnologia then began to suck in air.  
"We don't have time to set up ruins" Freed replied. "Not strong ones that is"  
"There are different ways of writing defensive ruins" Levy replied.  
"We will buy you guys some time! Just set the ruins! Ranger, Bear let's go!" Shouted Nathan as he and Chris charged the dragon with Bear and Ranger carrying them.  
"We only have enough energy for one defense so make it quick!" Chris shouted.  
Acnologia shot his roar at Fairy Tail a minute later. "Roar of the Angel Dragon!" "Roar of the Chaos Dragon" "Unison Raid!" Shouted Chris and Nathan as their roars combined and pushed back against Acnologia's. Once all their roars ran out Nathan and Chris went back to normal. Acnologia started revving up a for another roar knowing the boys were exhausted.  
"Everyone hold hands!" Laxus shouted grabbing Makarovs hand.  
"This is the end" Lucy cried.  
"No it's not Lucy we will live on" Natsu replied as he grabbed her hand.  
Nathan grabbed Erza's and Wendy's as Chris grabbed Wendy's and Elfmans. "Secret Angel Dragon Art: Angel Wings!" Nathan shouted as Angel wings bursted from his back covering half the circle.  
"Secret Chaos Dragon Slayer Art: Chaos Wings!" Chris shouted as navy blue wings came out his back and covered the other have of the circle.  
"To Fairy Tail!" They all shouted in unison as Acnologia released his attack sinking the island.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
7 Years Later  
A boy stood on a dock over looking the ocean as if hoping to see a boat in the distance returning home.  
"Romeo it's time to go. Your dad will be upset if we are late again." Bisca was a female mage with green hair and was one of the mages from Fairy Tail who walking up to the docks.  
"We must go Romeo" Alzack also a member of Fairy Tail with black hair and a brown poncho also walking up to the dock.  
Alzack and Bisca were two mages from Fairy Tail who did not make it into the S class exams and were saddened at the disappearance of their comrades.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Later that day  
After getting a visit from the local guild who helped keep Fairy Tail going and a friendly visit from Blue Pegasus half of the remaining members which weren't many got on a boat and sailed to the area the island was last seen.  
When arriving at the area the group on the boat saw a small girl standing over the ocean.  
"Who is that?" Asked Warren a telepathic mage of Fairy Tail.  
"I don't kno... ahh" Max was interrupted by the ocean now shaking causing waves to hit the boat violently as something began to appeared out of the water.  
When the water once again became motionless and what came out of the water was clear in front of them everyone on the boat stared in shock. The girl who was standing on the water began to walk towards the island.  
"Quick follow her!" Shouted Bisca. They did as they were told. Little did they know what they would find would once against change their lives forever.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Later, later on that day  
The local guild members who had visited earlier and destroyed the place had now returned to collect their money.  
"I told you we'd pay you double next month." Macao who now the fourth guild master said to them.  
"My master says we can not do that and that we must collect our payment now." The man with a big club on his back replied as four other men stood behind him.  
"We don't have your money." Wakaba spoke up.  
"Well then we will just have to take it out on you all" The man said smirking.  
"My dad may not fight you or stand up to you but I will. You're nothing but a coward!" Shouted Romeo as he was now standing in front of the man.  
"Why you little bastard" the man said as he raised his hand and Macao started running towards him.  
Before he could bring his hand down he was kicked from behind sending him crashing into the opposite wall. The other four men turned around and we hit by other fists and swords. When the smoke cleared the long lost members of Tenroujima were standing in the doorway.  
"We're home" Natsu said smiling. The remaining members of the guild rushed them and welcomed them home.  
The guild began partying like the good old days and Makarov sat on the bar everyone was catching up with each other Macao informed him of how they lost the guild. The biggest shock was Alzack and Bisca had gotten married and had a little girl name Azuma.  
"She's so cute" Wendy said playing with the little girl.  
"Say Macao I don't remember leaving with the guild looking like this. For being the fourth master you did a crappy job." Makarov said chuckling before taking a drink of his beer.  
"After your disappearance people started leaving and the request were coming in as they did before. We went and borrowed money from another guild who come to collect and if we don't pay they take it out on our guild. We have sunk to the bottom of the list of guilds in Fiore." Macao replied  
"Ah, I see then I will pay a visit to this guild" Makarov said.  
"We will come with you" Nathan said walking up to the bar with Chris. "But, first we need to make this man a fellow guild member" Nathan said throwing an arm around Chris' shoulder.  
"Fine and I agree" Makarov said.  
"Where would you like your stamp and in which color?" Mira asked.  
"On my chest left side and dark pink" Chris replied.  
"Pussy" Nathan said trying to cover it with a cough.  
"I have my reasons" Chris replied. Mira put the stamp on his chest.  
"There you go" Mira said smiling.  
"Nathan, Chris we leave tomorrow morning. For now go and enjoy yourselves." Makarov said ushering them off. The two did as they were told.  
Nathan walked up to Erza and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. "Glad to be home?" He asked.  
"Definitely" she said leaning back against him.  
"Hey guys I know how we can get back to being the number one guild in Fiore!" Natsu shouted.  
"How?" Asked Erza curiously.  
"We compete in the Grand Magic Games. The winner becomes the number one guild. Romeo just finished telling me about it." Natsu said cheerfully.  
"Natsu, what did you just say?" Asked Makarov  
"That we could become the number one guild again and the best part is there's a cash reward. Enough to buy back the guild!" Natsu shouted.  
"That settles it then. Once I along with Nathan and Chris settle our little debt with this other guild we will talk about these grand magic games. For now celebrate." The party lasted three whole days. Lamia scale had visited the next day to see the returned members and informed them that they were now the number two guild in all of Fiore. Lyon their residential ice mage spotted Juvia and instantly fell in love.  
"Could this be love at first sight?" Lyon said scooping her up.  
"Hey, put my girlfriend down!" Shouted Gray as he kicked Lyon causing Juvia to land in his arms.  
"Damn, an I thought I finally found someone." Lyon said with a sigh. "Anyway now for our main reason for coming. Let's party" Lyon said smiling.  
"Where's your master and your newest Dragon slayers?" Asked Jura who was one of the ten wizard saints.  
"They went to pay a friendly visit to our neighboring guild." Mira said with smile.  
That exact moment at Fairy Tails 'neighboring guild':  
"I do not appreciate the way you have treated my guild and I ask that you stop asking them to repay and stop trashing their guild or consequences will be payed." Makarov said taking a puff of his pipe.  
"That I can not do. Now pay up you old man" The guild members master said smirking. "Or my mages will be forced to take action."  
"I tried to play nice. Nathan, Chris try not to hurt them to bad" Makarov said while growing a little bigger. Nathan and Chris smirked before their flames appeared over their bodies. The only thing that could be heard from the guild were screams of pain and apologies.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Two days have passed since the arrival of Lamia Scale and the news that the guild no longer owes money to anyone. The guild was confused at that but decided to drop when they basically figured what the master had meant. The celebration was now over and Lamia Scale had left. Also Gildarts had left on another mission after Makarov had appointed him the 5th guild master. He left a letter stating Makarov was once again the guild master and that Laxus was no longer on probation.  
"Now that they are gone and the partying is over we can now get serious and down to business. We will be competing in this years Grand Magic games so I will ask you all to go out and train and when you return I will choose who will compete in Fairy Tails place." Makarov announced. "Return in three months so I may choose who goes" Everyone nodded.  
"Let's train at the beach" Lucy insisted.  
"I see nothing wrong with that" Erza commented.  
"So who will be coming with us?" Lucy asked. She turned and saw Nathan, Chris, Wendy, Levy, Gray, Jet, Droy, Juvia, Ranger, Bear, Carla, and Natsu standing before them.  
"Very well then we leave in two hours now go get packed and meet in front of the guild." Erza ordered. Everyone nodded and left except for Nathan, Bear, Chris, and Ranger. "Why are you all not packing?" Asked Erza.  
"We no longer have our room at the inn. The landlord waited two years before finally re-renting our room. So we basically have nowhere to go" Bear replied.  
"I have my requip clothes. We will be going with Chris and Bear to buy them some new clothes before we head out. I will also get Bear a new cloak" Nathan replied. "I also wanted to tell you that we will not be joining you. Well not now. We will be going off to train somewhere else before meeting you at the beach in three months. We will also be taking Wendy with us." Nathan then kissed her on the lips before walking off. "I'll be there to see you off later." She blinked and he was gone.  
Two hours Later.  
"Bye everyone!" Wendy shouted.  
"Huh? Aren't you guys coming?" Asked Lucy.  
"Nope, I going with Nathan and Chris to train. We will see you guys in three months at the beach." Wendy said smiling and wrapping her arms around Carla who was waving.  
"See you guys later." Nathan said waving everyone off.  
"Train hard!" Chris shouted.  
Once everyone was out of sight Makarov came out of the guild. "Ah guys I'm glad I caught you before you left."  
"What is it master?" Wendy asked.  
"I have decided to double our chances in the games therefore I will be putting in two teams. I would like you guys to be our reserved mages. Nathan you will be with Fairy Tail A and Chris with B. Wendy will be a competitor on Fairy Tail A for sure. I know you will train her well." Makarov said telling them his plan.  
"Okay Master and you bet I'll make Wendy strong and train her well. Soon she will be able to put up against a fight against anyone." Nathan said putting a hand on Wendy's shoulder.  
"I see. Well see you in four months" Makarov said walking back inside.  
"Bye Master!" Wendy shouted before they started walking away.  
A Month Later:  
"Come on Wendy stop trying to hit me and hit me. I haven't been training you hard this last month for nothing." Nathan said dodging another one of her attacks with ease. "Where's the power of he sky dragon?" He asked trying to get her to try harder. "If you can't hit me how do you expect to hit you opponent." Nathan said appearing behind her. "You don't know what kind of power they will have or how fast they will move or how strong they are. Use your senses. They are there for a reason" Nathan said disappearing again before she turned around.  
"Must he treat her that way?" Carla asked.  
"She'll be fine. He's going fairly easy on her. Plus, how can she expect to fight for her guild if she can't put up a fight." Bear replied. "That's how he trained me"  
"That's also how Chris trained me" Ranger commented.  
"He's just trying to make her better so she can be able to defend herself. In the games Nathan will not be able to interfere if things go bad against a strong opponent." Chris said sitting on the ground with his arms crossed. "She needs to use her senses."  
"Come on Wendy use your senses." Nathan said dodging her roar. He sighed "That's enough for today Wendy."  
"But... I... can... keep... going" Wendy said completely out of breath.  
"In due time Wendy. We still have three months" Nathan said ruffling her hair. "So smile my cute little sister" Wendy pouted. "We will continue you tomorrow."  
"Now that your done. I think it's time for our session" Chris said standing up and let his magic cover him.  
"I guess so" Nathan replied before his magic covered him as well.  
The too attacked each other relentlessly not holding back. They moved to another area so they won't hurt the others. Combinations were being landed by both mages neither giving an each. Wendy watched as they went into the air seeming nothing more than flames fighting each other.  
"Think I'll be able to do that?" Wendy asked looking at Carla.  
"There's no doubt Wendy. Keep working hard and someday that'll be you." Carla replied with a smile on her face.  
"I agree" Bear and Ranger commented in unison. Wendy smiled at how much they believe in her.  
The raging battle in the sky finally ended when the two males called it a draw since none of them were willing to give up.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The last day of the Third month.  
"There we go Wendy that's better" Nathan said barely dodging her attack. "You have grown stronger than I could have imagined you could have in three months. I am proud of you" Nathan said dodging another hit. Well that's was he thought as a cut appeared on his arm. Within three months Nathan had tought Wendy how to use her power and decided to continue teaching her his magic which was mostly requip and gun magic for her body was strong enough to handle his flames. She taught him and Chris healing magic even though Nathan had his own but didn't mind learning hers.  
"Haha, seems she cut you" Chris commented. Nathan just smiled.  
"You finally landed a hit. Though it is small anything counts" Nathan said dodging another attack. "I think it's time I started fighting back." Nathan said as his flames covered his body.  
"Don't go to hard on her Nathan she is still a young woman!" Carla shouted.  
"Yes mommy" Nathan replied chuckling causing the exceed to pout.  
Nathan and Wendy engaged in a small battle as they each landed a few hits on each other. Nathan landed more than Wendy of course, but Wendy got in a few hits. After a few minutes Wendy was tired and could no longer fight. She had been training eight hours a day. She had only been able to cover her body in her magic for a short amount of time. She trained with it for the last few days, but it still took a lot out of her.  
Nathan landed in front of her and smiled while his flames died down. "You did good Wendy. I have no doubt someday you'd be able to defeat me." Nathan said causing her to look up and smile at him.  
"You think so?" She asked.  
"No doubt." Nathan said ruffling her hair. "Now we should get going if we wish to go see the others" Nathan said as they all nodded. "It's a five hour walk, but a two hour flight." Nathan smiled as he pulled Wendy to him. "Hang on" Wendy did as she was told. "Angel Wings!" Nathan shouted (he's able to do it without saying the whole thing now). Wings came out his back as he began to fly with Wendy in his arms.  
With Erza and the others at the beach two hours later:  
They had just returned from the celestial spirit world a two hours ago and were now with Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy who had formed an independent guild and were helping them unlock their second awakening.  
Jellal and Erza were walking together in the forest before they came up to a clearing on the edge of the forest where the ocean met the horizon. They were staring at the sunset when they decided to head back. Erza tripped and land on Jellal knocking him down with her, but not before he turned around. They both crashed into the ground with Erza on top and their lips meeting. They then heard a gasp.  
Erza looked up and saw Wendy with her hands over her mouth standing next to Chris, Ranger, Carla, Bear, and Nathan who had a rose in his hand. Wendy then looked over to Nathan who had the saddest look she had ever seen on his face.  
Erza watched a tear roll down his face "I see" Nathan said turning and walking into the forest behind him.  
"Nathan wait!" Erza shouted getting off of Jellal. Before she could run after him Nathan flew out of the trees into the sky.  
"He really wanted to see you. This was to disturbing for him I know you know why. Bear, Ranger stay with Wendy" Chris said before flying off at Nathan.  
A tear rolled down Erza's cheek and fell to her knees crying. "I'm sorry" Erza whispered. She felt someone kneel down and hug her. She looked up and saw Wendy. "I'm sorry Wendy"  
"No need to say sorry just give Nathan time. He loves you. He'll be back" Wendy said as Erza cried. She had never seen Erza so vulnerable.  
Jellal just stared at the two. "I'm terribly sorry I meant for none of this to happen."  
"It's not your fault" Erza said before standing up and walking back to the others with Wendy and the exceeds leaving him alone.  
With Nathan and Chris:  
The two men landed in another place in the forest. Nathan starting attacking trees and destroying them not caring of the consequences. After a while Nathan stopped.  
"Are you done?" Asked Chris.  
"Yes, I apologize for lashing out like that." Nathan said apologizing.  
"No need to apologize coz. It's understandable. Seeing your mate kiss another man." Chris said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"If he's who she wants then I shall let them be. No matter how much it hurts not being with her. Seeing her happy is more important. I will see you back at the guild. I do not wish to be here. Let the others know I'm heading to the guild and nothing else. Tell Bear I'll see him there and not to follow me." Nathan said. "I promise I will do nothing foolish. I just need time alone." Chris nodded and flew off. A moment later Nathan flew off as well.  
With Erza and the others:  
Erza and the others reached the camp where they saw everyone waiting for them.  
"W-Wendy, guys!" Everyone shouted as they ran to hug them.  
"Where's Nathan and Chris?" Natsu asked. Before anyone could reply Chris landed next to them.  
"I'm here. Nathan has decided to go back to the guild. On his own and he told me to tell nobody to follow him. He wishes to be alone, but promises to do nothing foolish." Chris said looking at everyone.  
"What happened?" Levy asked.  
Silence was the only reply they got.  
"If you all are done. We should get this over with so you all may return to your guild." Ultear said with Meredy next to her. The others nodded and prepared themselves. "Good"  
Chris stared into Meredy's eyes and directed them to a place not to far from the ocean. She nodded and they both began walking to the location. Nobody paid attention to them. The two arrived at the location and began having a conversation.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know the Erza kissing Jellal was an accident, but I'm leading up to something so that's why I did it. I also skipped a lot. Also I didn't add the Chris and Meredy conversation because later it will be a flashback._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Grand Magic Games and An Unexpected Future

**_A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I'm going to mix up and change the GMG events. I will also have a different way of choosing the contestants. They can choose from the reserved as well. Sorry for the late update. College has been kicking my ass and these long chapters take time._**

* * *

Everyone had arrived back at the guild the day before they had to leave. The last to arrive was Erza's group along with Wendy, Chris, and the exceeds. The walked through the doors and saw Nathan at the bar. Erza saw him and started approaching his direction. Laxus and Gajeel got in her way.

"We have no quarrel with you Erza, but give Nathan some time. Dragons hearts do not heal so easily." Laxus said crossing his arms and Gajeel doing the same.

"So he told you?" Erza asked looking down.

"Yes. He just needs time. We don't know your side of the story, but just give him some time. Me and Laxus are the only ones he has told." Gajeel replied. Erza nodded and headed to her table. Everyone watched the conversation, but said nothing and knew nothing.

Chris walked over to the bar and took the seat besides Nathan who put on his hood. Mira handed Chris a cup of orange juice and smiled sadly at Nathan. Chris could sense the emotions the woman had for him and figured easily that he already captured her heart and was another mate of his that he has not yet told. He figured Nathan wanted to spend time alone with his first mate first. Chris took a drink of his orange juice.

"Alright, brats I have decided who will be participating in this years games." Makarov shouted from his seat on the bar. "It will consist of Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Wendy." Everyone was shocked that Nathan wasn't on the team. "Each guild is allowed to reserves therefore their reserves will be Elfman and Nathan" Makarov continued settling down the guild.

"What about Chris?" Macao asked.

"I have other plans for Chris" Makarov answered. "Now everyone rest. Tomorrow we leave for Crocus" Makarov said getting off the bar. "Chris, Mira, Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, and Cana follow me" Makarov ushered them to his office.

Everyone wondered what the master wanted, but shook it off as they began heading home. Wendy, Nathan, Ranger, and Carla knew what the master wanted. Wendy headed back to Fairy Hills with Erza while Nathan stayed at the bar with Ranger and Bear.

In Makarovs office:

"You all will be part of Fairy Tail B in the tournament. Chris and Cana will be reserved members." Makarov stated.

"Who will be the fifth member then if Chris and Cana are reserves?" Asked Mira.

"Jellal. He came to me a few days ago and asked. He said he'd help us if we left him take part so he can find the strong magical energy that might be Zeref. He will be dressed as Mystogan" Makarov said looking out his window.

"I will not take part on the same team as that asshole" Chris said clenching his fist.

"I do not know why you hate him. But I do not care either. It will be killing to birds with one stone so you have no choice." Makarov replied.

"I see. Then I shall take my leave. Though, it is not me you should be worried about." Chris said reaching the door. "Make sure to keep him away from Nathan. It won't be a pretty sight I guarantee." Chris said before walking out.

"What did he mean by that?" Makarov asked. Laxus began explaining.

With Nathan and Ranger:

"Hey guys" Chris said jumping down from the second story. "Master was just telling us that we are team B."

"Alright then." Nathan replied.

The others then came out of the masters office and came down the stairs.

"Guys if you need a place to stay you are welcomed to use the infirmary. It's empty so feel free." Mira said smiling.

"Thank you. See you all in the morning." Nathan said walking to the infirmary with Bear in tow. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Mira replied with a smile.

"Goodnight" Chris said as well as he headed for the infirmary with Ranger in tow.

"Goodnight" Mira said again.

A few moments later the guild was empty and the four males in the infirmary were sound asleep.

The next morning everyone was in front of the train station buying their tickets. Nathan and Chris were the first ones on the train. They had taken a room one of the bigger rooms just for them when Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and the exceeds decided to join them. Chris and Nathan didn't mind. Except Nathan still was speaking much. A few hours later Nathan was watching the scenes go buy as Wendy was asleep against his left arm and Erza next to Wendy the exceeds next to Erza. Chris was across from Nathan with Natsu Lucy, and Gray next to him. The whole trip Nathan only glanced at Erza once when she wasn't constantly glancing at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at Crocus a few days later everyone cleared out and began walking down the street. People began laughing at the guild which was starting to annoy them. Chris removed his hood and revealed his hair which caused the crowd to go silent Nathan did the same as the crowd now looked at them shocked. The guild continued walking as rumors were now spreading.

"Those two are rumored to be true dragon slayers." A man said to his wife.

"I wonder if they are still even a match for Sabertooth." A woman said to couple of other woman.

"Are you kidding? They should just give them the trophy and be done with it. Fairy Tail has no chance" One of the other women responded.

"I wonder if they stand a match against the twin dragons?" A boy said to his father.

"We will see son. That's even if they fight." The father said.

Fairy Tail continued to walk. Until Makarov held his hand up. They were in front of an inn.

"This is where we will be staying. We have a curfew of 12am so go out and enjoy the rest of the day."

"I'm going to go sight-seeing." Wendy said cheerfully.

Nathan flashed Chris a glance causing him to nod. "I'll go with you Wendy"

Wendy looked at Chris and smiled. "Okay. Let's go" Wendy said grabbing his hand and walked off.

Nathan walked into the inn and went to his room who he was sharing with Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Elfman. Chris would be sleeping somewhere else with his team. When he was inside he chose one of the beds closest to the window. Erza then came into the room and he tried his best to ignore her. She pretended not to notice him and started checking the room for bugs. Once she was done she laid down on the bed across from his.

"I'm sorry. It's not what it looked like." Erza said sitting up with a tear in her eye.

"Am I just suppose to believe that?" Nathan asked still looking out the window.

"No, but you of all people should know that I would never betray you that way. I love you with all my heart and yet you still don't believe me." Erza said standing up.

"It hurt me seeing you kiss him. I felt my heart shatter. If you wish to be with him then I shall stay out of the way. Though it will be painful, for your happiness I will endure it" Nathan said sitting on his bed.

"Why would you say that when I clearly said that I love you and that I want to be with you. You are the only one I want. Please don't push me away. Please." Erza said tackling him to the bed and sobbed into his chest. "Please don't leave me like everyone else did when I was a child."

Nathan looked down at her crying into his chest. His heart sank knowing he made her cry and the pain was unbearable. "I love you too Erza. I'm sorry I left without letting you explain. I know you wouldn't betray me, but it was either leave or tear him to pieces and I did not want to kill anyone. Please forgive me Erza. I love you and I will not leave you ever again." Nathan then threw his arms around her. He then use his left hand to tilt her face up. "I've wanted to do this for three months." Nathan said before leaning down and kissing her lips. He kissed her passionately. Erza returned the kiss.

The two then broke apart moments later for air. The battle of their tongues was a tie. Nathan layed still with Erza on his chest as they slowly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They two woke up several hours later when the door to their room slammed shut. The turned to the door to see Wendy walk in with a bruise on her face and blood on her dress.

"Wendy what happened?" Nathan asked running to his sister.

"Some guys ambushed me and Chris we fought them off and defeated them, but not before one of them stabbed Chris. I was able to heal him, but he still in the infirmary at the stadium where Polyusica is looking after him." Wendy replied with tears streaming down her face. "He took the knife for me. It was meant for me, but he got in the way." Wendy then hugged Nathan.

Nathan pulled her at arms length and looked over her to see if she was hurt anywhere else. Wendy was crying uncontrollably so Nathan held her close. Wendy stopped crying a few minutes later.

"Listen Wendy Erza is going to help you get cleaned up while I wait out here. It's almost curfew so I will visit Chris tomorrow. Also, I will not let you compete until I feel you are mentally ready. Okay?"

Wendy nodded and walked with Erza to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Nathan sat at the edge of his bed and waited for the others to show. Lisanna and Elfman were the first to show before everyone began to enter the room and Nathan informed them all of what happened.

Wendy and Erza emerged from the bathroom a few minutes after everyone arrived showered and changed into different clothing. She ran to Nathan and sat down with him as he held her.

"Elfman you will be competing in Wendy's place for now. I will not let her fight in her mental state until I feel she is ready." Nathan said which Elfman just nodded.

The midnight bell rang and a voice came over the city.

"Alright, this competition is to see who will be in the Grand Magic Games starts it starts once I am through talking kabo" The voice said as a planet appeared above the city. "The first 8 out of the 102 teams to reach the center first will be competing in this years games. You have one hour. Good luck kabo" The voice then disappeared.

Erza, Gray, Elfman, Lucy, and Natsu began running up the stairs that appeared outside their window. Nathan stayed behind to take care of Wendy along with Lisanna Carla, Natsu, and Happy came in a few minutes later. A few moments after that Wendy fell asleep and Nathan layed her down in her bed and kissed her forehead before tucking her in. He then got a chair and sat next to her bed. He told the exceeds what happened and they all layed on her bed and soon fell asleep. He waited for the team to return before falling asleep. Lisanna waited along with him.

The time limit ran out and the team returned.

"Did you guys make it?" Asked Lisanna.

"Yeah, we made it" Natsu said high fiving Lucy before kissing her cheek. Lisanna then looked away. Everyone started high fiving each other.

"Quiet" Nathan said raising a finger to his lips and then pointing to Wendy and the sleeping exceeds. Everyone noticed the sleeping girl and exceeds and nodded.

"Well let us all rest now. Tomorrow the games start." Erza said causing everyone to nod.

They all got into their beds and soon fell asleep. Nathan made sure everything was locked before falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning everyone woke up had breakfast and left to visit Chris in the infirmary. He was barely waking up when Nathan walked in alone.

"Seems sleeping beauty is awake." Nathan said grinning. "How you feeling coz?" Nathan asked.

"Is Wendy okay? Is she safe?" Chris asked ignoring Nathan's question.

"Yeah, she's okay she's just outside with the master. She didn't feel like coming in." Nathan said looking at the door.

"Well if she is fine then I'm fine. Those guys were on a mission. If I wasn't there then she'd be the one in this bed." Chris said laying back down.

"Thank you. If it wasn't for you Wendy could have died. I would have lost it and probably destroyed this whole city." Nathan said putting his fist towards Chris.

"Don't get all soft on me. She's my little cousin I'd give my life for her just like you would." Chris said bumping his fist back.

"Well we will go so you can rest and eat." Nathan said turning around. "Before I go I have two questions."

"What are they?" Chris asked.

"Did they say who they worked for?" Nathan asked.

"No just that they were meant to stop us." Chris answered.

"You want to get back into this things sooner than expected?" Nathan asked.

"You bet your ass I do." Chris replied.

"Healing flame of the Angel Dragon" Nathan said causing a flame to appear in his hand before tossing it onto Chris's chest allowing it to sink in.

Chris's wound then completely healed. It was still a little sore, but completely healed. He got up and put on his coat. Nathan lead him to the door before stepping out. Chris followed as everyone stared at him in amazement that he was completely healed. Nathan smiled as Chris pointed to him.

"Now is not time for reunions they will be calling out the teams now so go get ready. Nathan, Chris, Wendy follow me to our stand so we can be with everyone else." They nodded as they followed the master.

"I'm glad to see your okay Chris" Wendy said looking at him. "I'm sorry I'm the reason you got hurt." She said looking down.

"Hey it's okay Wendy. Like your brother, I am willing to lay my life down for you at a moments notice." Chris said ruffling her hair.

"Your just like another big brother. No you are another big brother" Wendy said smiling.

"Sounds good to me" Nathan said smiling.

"Me too" Chris said smiling at Wendy.

They reached their reserved section where everyone was cheering as the teams were now on the field.

"What Fairy Tail has two teams?!" Shouted the announcer.

"Hey, where are the two dragon slayers everyone keeps talking about?" Asked a older man over the microphone.

"They must be reserves just in case. I hope we don't see them in combat. I have heard things about them." The main announcer said again. Nathan and Chris just smirked.

"Seems you boys are well-known. Why don't you give them a show and walk over to your teams. Seems like everyone else has their reserves on the field. There's two for each team so Wendy go as well." Makarov said smiling.

"Yeah go" The first master then suddenly appeared.

"As you say master and former master" Nathan said before jumping down to the coliseum floor along with Wendy and Chris. Nathan and Chris had their hoods on. The crowd went silent.

"Looks like Fairy Tail is sending out their reserves." The main announcer said. "What are the odds it's the two dragon slayers."

Nathan and Wendy walked over to Fairy Tail Team A while Chris walked over to Fairy Tail Team B. They then looked at each other, then at their opponents, and then the crowd. The nodded at each other as they removed their hoods. Everyone gasped at the sight. Nathan noticed another man on Fairy Tail Team B. He was wearing the clothing of a mage he was told about. The man was called Mystogan. Nathan decided to ask the master about it later.

The crowd was silent. "Looks like they will be competing" The announcer said.

"I thought they would." The old man announcer said.

"The first match of the Grand Magic Games will be a battle between Fairy Tail Team A and Fairy Tail Team B!" The announcer shouted.

The Lacrima screens came out at the fans cheered as the faces of Fairy Tail Team A were being randomized. The screen then stopped on Nathan's picture.

"Looks like Nathan from Fairy Tail Team A will be competing first." The announcer said.

The Lacrima screens began to randomize the faces of Fairy Tail Team B's to pick his competitor. The screens then stopped on the face of the man known as Mystogan.

"My it's Nathan versus Mystogan!" The announcer shouted. The crowd went silent.

Everyone then began walking back to their dugouts as a pumpkin man appeared. "This will be a battle. You have thirty minutes Kabo." The man then disappeared.

"I'm sorry for what happened between me and Erza. It was an accident." The man know as Mystogan said.

"Ah, so you're him. I was wondering where I had seen you before. All I have to say is don't hold back and I won't as well. I have forgiven Erza and I will forgive you as well. No matter who wins this battle." Nathan said requipping his cloak off and decided to go with a vest he bought when shopping with Chris before going off to train. The vest was blue with white trimmings, sleeveless, and on the back had a white dragon with a white Fairy Tail guild insignia under it as if protecting it.

"I will give it my all." Mystogan replied.

"Ready!... Fight!" Shouted a voice.

Nathan got into a fighting stance as Mystogan lunged at him. Nathan dodged his knee and elbowed him in the gut and then threw him back. Nathan then covered himself in his white flames.

"His flames are white like the color of my holy power, only his are flames. How can they be mixed?" A blonde man in the Sabertooth stands asked the man next to him.

"I don't know" the man next to him replied.

"You want my all then I'll give it too you." Nathan's flames then began getting brighter. "Beast Unleashment!" (he learned how to do that too without saying the whole thing) Nathan's flames disappeared revealing him in his Beast Unleashment form.

'Such power radiating off him and he isn't at his strongest form' Mystogan thought to himself. "Meteor!" He shouted covering himself in yellow light and moving as fast as a star.

He lunged at Nathan, but he disappeared before he could land his blow and reappeared in front of him. "Missed me" Nathan said smirking before landing a barrage of attacks on the man. "Fist of the Angel Dragon!" Nathan shouted punching the man throwing him into the wall.

Mystogan then came out of the wall and went to the top of the coliseum clenching his gut. 'That hurt like hell' He thought before Nathan appeared behind him and kicked him to the ground. "Roar of the Angel Dragon!" Nathan shouted sending a beam of white flames at his causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared it revealed Mystogan laying down before getting on his knees. Nathan then floated down to the ground. "I'd stay down if I was you."

"Not a chance." Mystogan replied throwing his hands in the air and magical power started gathering up around in the sky above him turning it dark.

"I see. Putting all your power into one attack. I must admit it feels powerful. Bring it" Nathan said standing perfectly normal and closed his eyes to gather his own magical power.

"Grand Chariot!" Mystogan shouted throwing his hands in Nathan's direction.

Before the magic hit Nathan opened his eyes. "Roar of the Sky Angel Dragon!" Nathan shouted as his roar was combined with that of Wendy's sky dragon roar and pushed the attack back without fail. Once the attack was over Nathan lunged at Mystogan "Fist of the Sky Angel Dragon!" Nathan shouted as his fist were mixed with Wendy's magic hitting Mystogan in the jaw and sending him into the wall knocking him unconscious.

"H-he pushed his power back and defeated him" Natsu said wide-eyed in shock which looked like everyone elses in the coliseum even Sabertooth except for Chris and Wendy and their exceeds who just smiled.

"Nathan walked over to Mystogans body. I forgive you" Nathan said throwing him over his shoulder.

"The winner is Nathan Marvell of Fairy Tail Team A!" The announcer shouted as the crowd went wild. "This puts them in first place and with the first points of the games!"

Fairy Tail then began cheering louder than the audience of the coliseum. "We are one step closer!" Makarov shouted.

Nathan carried Mystogan to the infirmary where he placed his Healing Flame of the Angel Dragon over his chest clearing his body of any wounds though it would not wake him up from his unconscious state. He then made his way back to the dugouts.

He reached the dugouts where everyone was already watching the second match of the day. Gray was competing in some hide and seek game.

"Just how strong have you gotten these last three months?" Asked Natsu.

"Should have trained with me and you would know?" Nathan said watching the match.

"You could have killed him easily you know." Wendy said standing next to him.

"It's not in me to kill anyone my friends care about." Nathan replied.

"Nathan when this is all over fight me" Natsu said holding up a fist.

"I'll think about it. How's Gray doing?" Nathan asked.

"Not so well." Lucy replied watching the lacrima screen.

"I see. Hope he gets us some points." Nathan said. "Gray you bastard kick some ass you lazy ice bum!" Nathan shouted.

"Yeah, come on you ice stripper!" Natsu shouted.

"On top of the building. There's a man... Look" Erza said pointing to a building.

"What's he doing?" Asked Wendy.

"I have seen and remember everything." The man said spreading his arms out as blasts shot at his opponents hitting every one of them.

"That guy. He just took everybody out." Natsu said shocked. "I c-can't believe it."

"Just how powerful is Sabertooth?" Lucy asked nobody in particular.

"I don't know, but we can't be afraid of them. We have to keep going for our friends." Natsu said holding up a fist.

"It seems as though this match is over! The winner is Sabertooth!" The announcer said.

"Natsu come with me. We will talk with Gray." Nathan said walking into the tunnel behind them while Natsu followed leaving the others standing there.

Once Gray is in the tunnel he strips over his coat and then punches the wall. "Damn. I lost. How can I look in the faces of my friends."

"It's simple. Just look up" A voice rang from the dark tunnel as Nathan and Natsu appeared.

"I failed you guys. I lost" Gray said looking down.

"You didn't fail us. You may have lost, but you did not fail. Failing is when you don't try." Nathan said walking up to Gray and put a hand on his shoulder. "You fought to the best of your advantage. Whether you win or lose it does not matter. Your friends are still behind you."

"Yeah, now cheer up ice stripper" Natsu said grinning.

"Shut up flame brain" Gray said smirking.

"Now let's go back with the others. The last match is about to begin." Nathan said walking away while the other two males followed.

They arrived back to their group just as the last match of the day was starting. It was Sabertooths Orga vs Battle Cry from Quatro Cerebus. Orga won immediately with one blow and then began singing.

Finally match of the day involved Ichiya. Nathan didn't bother listening to the rest of the match. He simply had other things on his mind. In the end the battle was decided that Ichiya won.

The first day of the games was over and everyone returned to their inns, before going out for the rest of the day. Nathan and Erza stayed in the room. Nathan was taking a shower while Erza joined him. Nobody else was in the room. Natsu and Lucy went to lunch with Gray and Juvia. While Wendy and the exceeds went with Levy and Gajeel to the bookstore and then to get some lunch. Chris went on a secret date with Meredy. She painted her hair a different color in order to get around town without being recognized. Everyone else was out doing their own things.

Once they were out of the shower and dressed Nathan and Erza ordered room service and were now laying on Nathan's bed watching the sunset through the window.

"Erza I want you to have something dear to me. It's just as powerful as mine, but I want you to have it. I took it from a dark requip mage two years ago when I face a dark guild. Back then it wasn't strong, but me and Chris practically welded it back to gather with my magic." Nathan said grabbing her right hand in his left one.

"What is it?" Erza asked as a low light appeared in their hands and she felt something else in her armory.

"I named it the Rose sword" Nathan said. "Take it out and look at it."

Erza raised left hand up and said "Angel Dragon Rose Sword" A sword that looked like his appeared the only difference was that the dragon on the sword was surrounded by roses. The end of the hilt was a round circle that was engraved with a shouting dragons face. Erza admired the sword and how light it felt and the magic power come off of it. She looked at Nathan who smiled at her.

"It's all yours. I'll cut any opponent down to size" Nathan said kissing her cheek.

There was a knock at the door and Nathan knew it was room service. He opened the door and saw Cana and Mira standing in the hallway. They both stared at his shirtless torso with a faint blush on their faces.

"Cana, Mira umm... Come in" Nathan said stepping aside.

Erza walked up to them with her new sword with a wondering look on her face. "Cana, Mira what are you doing here?"

"We need to all have a talk. I over heard a conversation between Gajeel and Levy and I want some answers. Sorry we want some answers" Cana said pointing between her and Mira.

"Answers about what?" Nathan asked walking to grab a shirt to put on.

"We want to know why you chose Erza to be your mate instead of us?" Mira asked blushing.

"Oh." Erza said looking at Nathan.

"I had no control over it at first, but for some reason my heart lead me to Erza first. I was meaning to tell you guys." Nathan replied.

"When?" Cana asked with a curious look on her face.

"When the time was right, but I guess now is as good as any time." Nathan said walking back up to them. "Take a seat"

As Nathan was explaining to the girls outside the hotel a hooded figure was staring at the inn. "Haha your end is almost near Fairy Tail"

Back to Nathan and the girls

"So that's exactly how it happens." Nathan said shrugging.

"So when were you deciding to mark me?" Asked Erza

"So we are all you mates? So we are all going to be with you?" Asked Mira.

"So that's how we were able to get so attached to each other?" Asked Cana.

"Erza I was planning to, but all this started happening. Yes Mira, well that's if you want to. Cana that's part of the reason, but it's mostly because unlike the other men that were in your life I was the one who listened to and show actual emotion to you. If you think I don't care then go ask those guys what happened after I found out." Nathan said answering all their questions.

"So we are all in a relationship basically and we all can sense your magic and your ours and we all have an emotional attachment to each other?" Mira asked.

"Short answer yes. But only if you have my mark. We can even talk telepathically." Nathan replied.

"Then mark us all right here, right now. I can't stand just seeing you with just Erza anymore. It hurts knowing she's getting all your love and affection" Cana said pulling out a bottle of booze from no where.

"If you want that to happen then stop drinking every chance you get. I know it's who you are and I hate changing you. But, with my dragon mark on you you'll never get drunk again and I can't have you going around drinking non-stop I need you to control yourself." Nathan said taking the bottle away from her.

"Erza aren't you a bit upset that he's basically agreeing?" Mira asked.

"Not really he told me about the bond and how you two were also going to be his mates. I had to promise not to attack you before knowing. Though, I don't mind sharing him. I know he won't love me any less than he'll love either of you." Erza replied.

"Also, if any of you are being lovey dovey with any other man I'll know and my protective instincts will kick in. That I have no control over. Though when you are competing my instincts will allow you to battle. But, if anything happens after or before the battle my instincts will react. Also the lovey dovey part affects me during the match as well." Nathan said looking at all three of them.

"Oh, well I'm fine with that." Mira replied.

"I never do that." Erza commented.

"Well I'm probably not going to take part in the matches." Cana muttured.

"If you all are sure about this then fine. Once your marked though there is no going back." Nathan said.

"Let's do it" All three girls said in unison.

"Alright, it might hurt a bit" Nathan said walking up to Erza first before kissing a spot on her neck and then sinking his sharp teeth into her pouring magic his magic into her and then slowly withdrawing, but no before kissing the wound. No blood was spilled. He then did the same to Mira and Cana.

The three girls then felt a surge of power race through their bodies. After a few moments the sensation was gone.

"So what now?" Mira asked

"We rest for tomorrow." Erza said feeling the spot on her neck.

"Also, you all now have my scent on you so other dragon slayers can know you are taken." Nathan said sitting on his bed. "I feel spent. That took a lot of energy out of me. Wake me when tomorrow comes." Nathan said laying down and passing out.

"Wow, I've never seen him look that tired. Even after doing it a few times" Erza said forgetting the other girls were there for a second before feeling their presence within herself.

"Wow, never knew you had that kind of stamina Erza" Mira said smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, how long does he usually last?" Asked Cana now staring at his sleeping form.

"Usually until I can't take anymore or all night after I take a few breaks." Erza replied not feeling at all embarrassed in front of the other women.

"I see. So he can handle all three of us on a good day" Mira smiled demonly.

After Mirajanes comment the three girls decided to lay next to Nathan on his bed and fell asleep as well. Nathan felt a strong presence waking him up, before jumping of the balcony of their room and flew towards it leaving the three girls shocked.

With Wendy and Chris.

Wendy walked out of the bookstore with the exceeds as Levy was paying and Gajeel was holding the mass of books she bought. Wendy was walking when a hooded figure appeared in front of her and had a evil grin.

"Your time is almost up Fairy Tail. Prepare yourselves for something you can not stop. You all will die. You will tremble in fear and will fall in pain. You will perish from the earth. I remember you screaming in pain as your brothers watched you die by my hand." The hooded figure said.

Wendy was scared at the statement the man just made, but remembered what Nathan told her during training.

Flashback: One month ago

"Wendy no matter how much fear you feel accept it and use it to your advantage. Hold your ground and face it head on. A moment of boldness is all that is needed to show the true strength you hold within. These are the words of Rose." Nathan said looking out over a field of creatures. Wendy looked at him eyes full of fear and fire of determination.

Flashback end.

Wendy looked at the man. Lily, Ranger, and Bear already in their battle forms. Wendy put a

"No matter what you say. You hurt our guild you face us all. You hurt me then may the gods pity you, because my brothers won't show your mercy especially Nathan." Wendy said with eyes full of fear and fire of determination.

"Haha, act tough girl and I shall show you what you should fear." The figure took a step forward.

"I'd listen to her if I was you." Gajeel said dropping the books he was holding.

"Haha Gajeel, good to see you again. Last time I saw you, you had my sword in your back as you little girlfriend cried." The figure said taking another step.

"What are you talking about?" Levy asked.

"I hail from the future to make sure my plan follow though." The figure said taking yet another step towards Wendy. "Now, where was I?" The man asked.

"You were just about to walk away from Wendy, before I ripped your heart out." A voice said causing everyone to look up as Nathan landed in front of them.

"Ah, Nathan always willing to resort to such violence to protect your little sister." The figure said.

"I don't care who you are or what you want. Leave or I will keep my promise" Nathan said as his eyes turned completely black.

"What is this? You have never done this before?" The hooded figure said a little scared.

"Then I must not have been trying." Nathan said as magic power started radiating off of him. "Now leave and I will spare you"

The figure stopped in his tracks and backed up a few. "We will meet again soon. Gladiator" The figure said before walking away. "The was the name they gave you in the future after your death." The figure then turned a corner and disappeared.

Nathan turned to Wendy and looked her over as his eyes went back to normal. "Are you okay?" Nathan asked with a worried expression.

"I'm fine thanks to you guys" Wendy said hugging Nathan then going to hug Gajeel and Levy and then the exceeds.

"No bigs Wendy. You like a little sister to us all. Especially the dragon slayers. We all stick together." Gajeel replied. Mr. Badass showing a weak spot for the young dragon slayer.

"Looks like you had older brothers since you joined the guild Wendy" Nathan said walking up and ruffling her hair. "Let's get out of here and back to the inn before the sun goes down." Nathan said helping to pick of the pile of books Gajeel dropped and then leading the group back to the inn.

When everyone returned to the guild everyone else had already returned. Wendy told everyone what happened and they all decided nobody will go anywhere alone and they will all carry communication cards. Wendy was to be with Nathan or any of the dragon slayers at all times as they all worried for her safety the most.

Nathan walked with Wendy back to their teams room. Once inside she went to shower. Nathan had Freed put runes around the room just in case anything were to happen. After about another hour and a half everyone was asleep. Nathan switched beds with Gray so he could sleep next to Wendy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Nathan woke up before everyone else and decided he should workout so he then began doing push ups and sit ups. Natsu woke up next and joined him. Nathan and Natsu then engaged in a push up contest which they tied when breakfast arrived. Once breakfast was done the team got ready and headed for the coliseum. Day two of the games.

"Welcome to the second day of the games!" Shouted the announcer who was next to the old man who Nathan found out was a former council man Yajima and a Fairy Tail fan who was rooting for them.

"Today's competition will be Chariot!" The announcer shouted causing the crowd to roar with excitement.

"I got this one" Natsu said jumping down.

"If Salamander is going then so am I" Gajeel commented jumping from his dugout.

"They really don't think before acting do they?" Asked Chris. "It obviously has something to do with transportation and they will get motion sickness"

"How come you don't get motion sickness?" Asked Mira.

"It took a while to master. Nathan and I spent our whole savings at the time just constantly riding on trains back and forth non-stop until we were able to conquer it. Same thing with boats" Chris replied.

"Good luck Gajeel, Natsu!" Shouted Wendy who was standing in between Nathan and Erza.

After everyone was on the field they were then teleported out of the colliseum and down the road. A line of chariots leading to the colliseum appeared just as everyone feared.

"Idiots!" Shouted Gray.

"The first one back to the guild without falling off is the winner. Their is no magic restrictions. Whoever falls off is disqualified!" Shouted the announcer. "Start!"

The match began. Sabertooths Sting along with Natsu and Gajeel then became motion sick.

"I guess all dragon slayers get motion sickness. Well almost all of them." Lucy said to nobody in particular.

"Come on flame brain!" Gray shouted at the screens.

Natsu and Gajeel started crawling their way up the chariots as everyone else was already more than halfway there. Natsu started giving a speech as the Sabertooth mage just watched their dedication. Fairy Tail started cheering along while Nathan was still scanning the crowds just in case. Chris was searching the stands as well.

After about an hour Natsu finished followed by Gajeel. Natsu who was still feeling the effects motion sickness lay on the grown as the match ended.

After about half an hour the next match was chosen. The lacrima screens then began to shuffle through the guild landing on Quarter Cerebus vs Fairy Tail A

"Looks like it's Fairy Tail A vs Quatro Cerebus!" Shouted the announcer.

The lacrima screnes then began to shuffle through the team members landing on Elfman and Bacchus.

"It's Elfman vs Bacchus!" Shouted the announcer.

"Winning this fight is man!" Shouted Elfman as he jumped down into the arena.

His opponent did the same. "Both are now in the coliseum. Start!" The announcer shouted.

The battle began to take place. The fight went back and forth exchanging combinations until Bacchus got the upper hand after drinking the alcohol in one of his earings. He began to move at extreme high speeds. Nobody could keep an eye on him. Only Nathan and Chris could. This is what they trained for. To give their guild the upper hand. Elfman was taking a beating until he landed a lucky hit and began his onslaught. In the end Elfman won defeating his opponent. Though he took extreme damage himself. He was then carried to the infirmary.

Another match was being decided before Fairy Tail Team A visited Elfman in the infirmary. Next match was Mira vs Jenny the reserve member for blue Pegasus.

When they returned to watch the competition between Mira and Jenny everyone became shocked as it became a bikini battle. Nathan was trying his best to control his outrage, but lost it when Cana and Erza joined the competition even though it didn't count if they did. Everyone from Fairy Tail who were left in the dugouts began to feel and see the dark auras of the male dragon slayers. The competition continued and then dragged the dragon slayers and all the males from every team into the competition. Nathan was wearing a black coat with black pants and shoes and a white dress shirt underneath. He thought he looked rather good. Erza was his bride which caused him to flush a little red. Mira asked the master which he felt nothing against.

As the match continued causing everyone to cheer a huge magical presence sky rocketed from the castle causing everyone to become stunned.

"Everyone calm down!" Shouted the announcer.

A dragons roar was heard and everyone then began to panic as a huge figure flew over the coliseum. The dragon was the same dragon from 7 years ago that sealed Fairy Tail away on that island. Other giant dragon figures began to follow and began attacking the city. Without a flinch the dragon slayer proceeded to vacate the coliseum and head for the city.

After several minutes the knights began to evacuate the city as best as they could along with the fans in the coliseum.

"What's going on?" The announcer asked as a group of knights came to escort him and the other announcers to safety.

"Dragons are attacking the city we have been informed to escort you to safety." The leader of the knights said escorting the announcers out of the coliseum.

All the mages began to run towards the city evacuating civilians. Even some of the Sabertooth mages were helping. The Twin Dragon Slayers were two of them. Raven Tail left the area in a hurry not wanting to get involved in the mess.

As all the mages regrouped together along with the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers who ran off earlier. The injured mages were there as well.

"Listen I know we don't like each other very much and we were brought here to defeat each other, but right now we need to protect and rescue any civilians left in the city and escort them to safety. We need to defeat the dragons in order to save the country. We need to work together. If you wish to leave then we will hold nothing against you. We need to protect our homeland. We can settle the rest of differences later!" Nathan shouted standing in front of the mages.

"Mermaid Heel is with you!" Shouted the mages from Mermaid heel.

"So are we!" Shouted Lyon from Lamia Scale.

"Us as well" Sting from Sabertooth managed to say.

"Don't forget about us. Men!" Ichiya from Blue Pegasus said taking a pose.

"Time to get a little wild!" Shouted Quatro Cerebus in agreement.

"Alright then. You all can split into groups. Watch each others backs." Chris said looking at the battle field.

"Who put you two in charge?" Asked Sting a little angry.

"You got a problem with that?" Asked Chris and Nathan looking at him with completely black eyes.

"N-No" Sting replied a little scared.

"Now let's go. I will battle Acnologia alone." Nathan said walking in Acnologias direction. "Anybody who goes with Wendy better protect her or I will kick your ass myself. Same goes for those who go with our mates."

"Me too" The male dragon slayers said in unison.

"To battle!" Shouted Erza as everyone ran towards the city in different groups.

Wendy ended up with Erza, Mira, Carla, and Chelia. Cana went with Lisanna and Jet and Droy. Gajeel and Levy were a group. Natsu and Lucy along with Happy, Bear, Ranger, and Lily were a team. Laxus went with Ariana. Juvia went with Gray, Lyon, and Sherry. Elfman ran off with the thunder god tribe. Master Makarov went with the other guild masters and Jura. Blue Pegasis stayed together. Sting and Rogue stayed together. Everyone else split into more groups.

"Hey your not fighting the son of a bitch alone. You know that!" Chris shouted running after Nathan

"I know!" Nathan shouted running in Acnologias direction.

After several minutes the entire city was a battle field. Not a single mage was left out of combat. Even Crime Sorciere got involved. Chris and Nathan arrived at the location Acnologia was. The dragon was perched on the top of the castle.

"Hey get down here you pieced of shit!" Chris shouted.

Acnologia returned his remark with an angry growl.

"Remember me?" Nathan asked as Acnologia shifter his gaze. "Of course you do. Now it's time for you to pay for what you did to Rose!"

"Beast Unleashment!" Shouted the mages in unison as their magic power erupted shaking the ground.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry I changed the entire story and even literally ended the games. To me they would take some extra time to write and I decided to mix it up a bit. Well a lot. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoy the next one. I will do my best to add a lot of action. Though it will be mostly the OC's fight with Acnologia_**.


End file.
